Ray's Jealousy
by Jashomara
Summary: Kai and Mariah are starting to hang out more. And Ray's just a little jealous... Please be nice. LAST 2 CHAPTERS UP! 14 and 15!
1. What's she doing with him?

This is my first fic so go easy on me.

Disclaimer- I do not own any beyblade.

* * *

"Hey Kai what are you writing?" Tyson asked. "None of your business." Kai has been in the hotel all day writing some note and Tyson's just dying to know what it's about. "Ahh... I see...It's a love note isn't it?" Tyson grinned. At that moment Ray and Max walked in. "Hey guys, what cha' doing?" Ray sat on the bed beside Tyson, soon to be joined by Max. "Mr. Sourpuss is writing a looove note." Tyson teased, making a face. Kai got up, stuffed the note in his pocket, and walked out the room. 

There was a defeating silence in the room. Tyson was the first to speak. "What was that all about?" Tyson jumped off the bed. "What was what all about?" Max said while scratching his head. "I mean, I know Kai's usually a secretive person, but man I wanna know!" Tyson paced the room.

"Tyson, maybe you should just forget about it. It is Kai's business!" Ray said. "We got to follow him!" Tyson punched his fist in the air. "Yeah, I am getting a little curious." Max rubbed his chin. "Wait a minute you guys. We can't follow him, that's a major invassion of privacy!" Ray stood. Max looked out of the window. "Hey, isn't that Mariah!" He pointed out a pink haired girl. The three walked to the window. 

"Hey, that is Mariah. What's she doing here?" Ray tried to hide his joy. "Let's go down to see her!" Tyson suggested. The boys walk down the hall and to the elevator. "That's strang." Ray whispered. "Mariah's supossed to behome with her family." he continued to think, not noticing the door opening.

"Hey, Ray you coming!" Max yelled snapping Ray out of his thoughts. "Oh,yeah." Ray got out the elevator. They walked through the doors, only to find Mariah wasn't there anymore. "Aw man, we missed her." Tyson looked left and right. "Wait! There she is with... Kai?" Mariah and Kai were over by the fountain. And what's this? Kai was... smiling?

* * *

I re-did this chapter, there were to many errors. Next chapter's longer. 


	2. the letter

O.k. ok. I'm sort of juggling fics right now. I got 3 going at the same time, but I'm good.

I'm finally putting up the next chapter to this. I am SO sorry for the wait.

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade. Now where was I? Oh, yeah!

* * *

Kai and Mariah were beside the fountain. _What is she doing with Kai? _Ray thought. "Hey, Mariah!" Ray waved and walked over to them. Kai quickly dropped his smile. "What are you doing here?" Ray hugged Mariah. 

"I came to see someone." she responded. "Who?" Tyson joined the conversation. Mariah looked at Kai who strugged. "I came to see Kai." she admited. Ray, Tyson, and Max got a weird look on their faces as if saying 'What the...'

"You came to see Kai? Why?" Ray asked suspiously while raising an eyebrow. "Can we please go inside, I'm getting tired of standing up." she asked. "Yeah, sure." Tyson led them inside the hotel. Taking the elevator, Kai whispered something to Mariah and she burst into fits of giggles. This made Ray angry? No, that wasn't the word, jealous? Yeah, that's it.

He stared at them as they whispered back and foward. Kai didn't smile or anything though, but it looked like Mariah was having a lot of fun. _Chill, Ray, just chill._ he tried to calm himself. The elevator door opened and they all walked back to the room.

Max and Tyson were sitting on their bed, Ray sat on a chair beside the door, Kai preferd the wall and Mariah preferd standing next to Kai. "So, Mariah? You still didn't answer my question." Ray folded his arms. "What question?"she cocked her head to the side. "Why are you here to see Kai? You don't even like him." Mariah was a little mad that Ray would say something like that, but then again he did steal her bitbeast.

And she did hate him for a while. "Well, here's what happened. To make a long story short, we met back in Russia at The Moscow Fair somewhere around last year. Lee didn't want to go so I went by myself. Anyways, everywhere I went it was like Kai was right there. At first I thought he was stalking me,but he was thinking the same thing. See this was a huge fair! It was easy to get lost in, you wouldn't just find the same person over and over. It was pretty weird."

"Yeah, that is weird, Kai, at a fair?" Tyson commented. Kai glared at him. Mariah laughed which made Kai drop his glare and almost, sort of, kind of, in a way smile. "Yeah, that's what I was thinking." Mariah agreed with Tyson. Then she looked innocently up at Kai, who just stared back at her.

Ray was not amused. He glared at Kai, even though Kai was to busy looking at Mariah to notice. It was quiet for a little while. Max and Tyson looked at each other and smiled. It was the kind of smile that ment they were thinking, something they didn't normally do, about something good for some people and bad for others.

"So, Mariah, when did you and Kai start dating?" Tyson asked. Ray's mouth dropped. _Dating! Their dating!_ he was going insane on the inside, but looked totally find on the outside. "No! You got the wrong idea, we're not dating, just friends." You don't know how relieved Ray was to here that.

"Oh, well you guys should date. Are you thinking about it?" Max asked. "No, me and Kai are friends and nothings going to change that." she asured them. "Yep, that's what my cousin said, but two months later we heard that she was married and pregnant." Max told his story. Ray had heard enough, if anybody was going to marry Mariah, it was going to be him.

"Tyson, Max, give it a rest already they said they were only friends!" he shouted. "Gee, Ray we were only joking." Tyson watched Ray walk over to his bed and lay down not facing them. "What's eating him?" Mariah asked. Max and Tyson strugged. Mariah walked away from Kai and went to sit on Ray's bed. She looked at his face.

His eyes were closed, but she knew he couldn't have gone to sleep that fast. "Ray, what's wrong?" she asked him. He opened his eyes and stared at her. He just shook his head. "Nothing, just sleepy." he lied. Mariah smiled at him, he smiled back. Then she got up and walked back to Kai.

"Well, you guys I have to go." Mariah announced. Half way to the door Kai stopped her, "Mariah." he handed her the note from earlier. She started to open it. "No!" he shouted. "Open it when you get to your room, then call me on my cell." he told her.

"Why would I call you, I'm just coming from here." he made no since to her. "Trust me, you're gonna want to." he told her. Ray bald up his fist. _I got to get that note. I wonder what's it about._ Ray thought. "Bye, Kai." Mariah gave him a flirty smile. "Bye." Kai couldn't hold it back any more he... smiled. Then Mariah walked out.

"Ah... what's all this then?" Tyson raised an eyebrow."Kai... smiled."Max teased. "Come on, we won't tell. Do you like Mariah?" Max asked. Kai thought about ti for a while. (A/N:Warning! This is very un-Kai-like!)

"Well, I guess I could tell you." Tyson and Max were beyond shock. "Tell us!" they shouted. "O.k.,but you can't tell anybody. Got that, Ray!" Kai shouted at Ray. "What ever, I don't care about you or your love life!" he shouted back.

"Oh well, foreget about him." Kai said. "Anyways, to answer your question, I guess I like her." he admited. "That note that I gave her said:

Dear Mariah,

We've been friend for a long time. I feel that there's more between us than just friendship. So I was just wondering if you would go out with me?"

"Oh, I knew it was a love note!" Tyson yelled. "Kai, whoa, dude, seriously." Kai and Tyson looked at Max weird. "Um... o.k..."was all Kai said. Mean while, Ray was fuming with anger. _How dare he! He can't just come up in here and steal my girl!_ Ray thought furiously. _What am I gonna do! _he thought it over for a few minutes, tring to block out Tyson, Max, and Kai's talking. _Oh, I got it. How bout I give my old friend Lee a call, he would love to know someone's putting to moves on his little sister..._Ray thought evilly.

_

* * *

_

So, there it is. I hope you liked it. I'm sorry if you think it's short, but I'm going to try to hve the next chapter up sooner. Please reveiw and tell me what you think.


	3. Ray's Plan Into Action

Hello people! Thank you all thoughs who reveiwed my fic. Reveiws make me so happy.

Well, here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

* * *

Ray thought and thought. He had the perfect plan and he didn't even need Lee for it. He'd leave him for back up. It was already 2 in the morning. Mariah never called Kai back. So, he asumed she was thinking it over. Ray got up and made sure everyone was asleep. He walked into the kitchen with a pen, a piece of paper, andan evil smirk. 

In the morning Kai was devestated by was he had found. "Why would she send something like this?" he asked Max. Tyson soon came in the room from his 3 breakfasts. "What going on?" he asked Kai who was sitting on the bed. He had a note in his hands. "Is that from Mariah? What does it say?" he sat beside Kai and took the note in his hands.

"Dear Kai,

Ha, you make me laugh. Why would any one want to go out with you? You're anti-soical, your hair is two different colors, your grandfather is evil... need I go on. I can't stand you. The only reason I hung out with you is because I felt sorry. I would continue insulting you, but I have better things to do. Your not important enough."

Tyson dropped the letter. "I can't believe she would write something like that." he shook his head. "No, this is Mariah we're talking about. She hugs teady bears! There's no way." Tyson through his hands in the air. "I'm about to go talk to her right now." he started out the door. Ray, who had been enjoying the whole thing, couldn't let him get to Mariah just yet.

"Wait, Tyson..." Ray called after Tyson. "Yeah." Tyson answered angily._ Um... what to say? Think me, think._ "You can't go to Mariah's room now. Don't you see that Kai needs comforting?" he smirked evilly on the inside. Tyson looked at Kai and his sad expession. No body had ever scene him like this. It looked like he could cry.

"Yeah, Ray, you're right." Tyson walked back into the room. Ray thought a little more. "I got it. I'll handle Mariah. After all, we did grow up together." Max nodded. "Yeah, that's a good idea." he agreed.

Ray walked out of the door happy with his brilliant skeem. Walking to Mariah's room, he saw that she was almost out. Locking her door, she turned to see him. "Oh, Ray, I was just coming to you guys' room." she smiled happily at him. Ray faked a frown. "Mariah, I came to tell you something." he looked down at the floor.

"What's wrong Ray?" she sounded worried. "I didn't want to tell you this, but..." Mariah nodded for him to go on. "Kai doesn't want to go out with you." Mariah shook her head. "Yes, he does. He sent me this letter." she showed it to him. "I know, but it's a joke. He was gonna wait and see what you say and if you said yes he would..." Ray struggled to find more words."He would laugh at you and say that you're stupid or something, he doesn't acually want to go out with you."

Mariah couldn't believe this. Kai was one of the kindess guys she ever met. "I'm so sorry Mariah. I over heard him, Tyson, and Max talking." Mariah balded her fists. "Ray I'm sorry, but Kai wouldn't do that. Maybe you misunderstood." she smiled at him and continued walking to their room.

_Damn, I have to stop her._ By the time he finished that thought Mariah was out of sight. He ran to the room, but he was to late. She was already half way in the door. Ray's eyes widened. But, wait, why wasn't she going all the way in? Ray walked up behind her. "... Maraih's so stupid Kai. I can't wait till we tell her off. You want me to be the first to speek or you?" Tyson asked.

Kai strugged, "I don't care." he said with a little more confidence than before. Ray got his smirk back. He placed a hand on her shoulder. She turn to see him and instantly hugged him, placing her head on his chest, crying. "I'm so sorry Mariah. I didn't want you to find out that way." Ray was beyond pleased how his plan was working. She was all his now.

They walked to the park together. She sighed. "I sorry I didn't believe you before, it's just I thought Kai was different." more tears started to form in her eyes. "Please, don't cry Mariah. Forget about Kai?" "Who?" Mariah smiled at him. "I don't know." they both laughed.

Mean while back at the hotel. Tyson and Max paced the room. They were waiting for Kai's o.k. to confront Mariah. He sat on the bed thinking. "Alright let's go." Tyson and Max nearly bolted out the door. (A/N: They act as if they were the one's who got steped on- emotionally.)

Kai walked behind, his head still down. Max looked over to Tyson, "Man Ty, I've never seen Kai so down." he whispered. "I know, I feel so sorry for him. I'll bet Mariah was the only girl he ever liked." Tyson whispered back. Now, they were to her room. Max looked at Kai who nodded. He knocked on the door. They waited a few minutes before he knocked again.

A few more minutes... nothing. "Well, maybe she went out." Tyson scratched the back of his neck. Kai still didn't lift up his head. Max sighed. "Kai, I didn't want to tell you this, but where ever Mariah is right now, she's probably not even thinking about you." Kai's head shot up. He had an angry look on his face, but it turned to sadness. _Max is right, she's probably out with some other guy having the time of her life and I moping around like some hurt puppy._ he though half angry- half sad.

"So, Kai what do you say if we go out to a resturant or something?" Tyson asked. "Yeah, I'm getting hungry." Kai agreed. This brought a smile to Max and Tyson's face.

They were eating at _LaVala_ (A/N: I made that name up. Sorry if it's a real resturant.)one of the most fansy resturants around. "Tyson, please don't embarrass us." Max said, giving Tyson 'the eye' from over the table. "When have I embarrassed you guys?" Tyson was ready to defend himself. Kai just shook his head.

Soon, a waiter came over. "May I take you order." he souded french. "Yes, I'll have 5 kid's meals." Tyson answered. Max slapped his for head. "Tyson, this is not McDonald.(I don't own that either.) They don't sell kid's meals." he explained. "What? You're kinding. What kind of place doesn't have kid's meals!" The waiter seemed confused.

"Wait a minute. I bet your hiding them." Tyson acused. "Ecuse me, sir, we do not have any... Kid's Meals." Tyson rose from his seat. "Don't worry I'll find them!" "Tyson don't!" Max shouted, but it was to late he had gone into the kitchen. There were screems everywhere. "Oh-no, this is gonna be another resturant we can't come back to." Kai said going after the navy haired kid.

When they made it to the kitchen he had almost ate everything. They found him on top of a table. "Tyson get down!" Kai ordered, but he didn't move. He seemed to be looking at something. Max and Kai looked in his direction and gasped.

5 minutes earlier. Mariah had gotten dressed and was out on a 'friendly' date with Ray, or so he said.They had just ordered their food and Mariah was thanking Ray for bringing her. "Ray, you've always been there for me and you're always doing nice things for me, but I can never pay you back."

She pouted. Ray just smiled. "It's o.k. you don't have to." he slid his hand over to her's. She slip her's further back away from his. Ray gave her one of his carming smiles.They stared at each other for a long time. Ray leaned over to kiss her, but just as their lips were about to touch she jerked away.

Ray had a disappointed look. "I sorry Ray. I can't... it just the thing with Kai." Tears started to form in her eyes. "Maybe I should go." she started to get up. "No, please stay." he pleaded. "I understand. I'm sorry." he seemed as if he was o.k, but on the inside he was swearing and cursing Kai.

"Ray are you alright?" she asked giving him a half hearted smile. Ray snapped out of his thoughts, but before that he had another idea. "Mariah, I know what you need." he sounded so suductive and sexy. "You need a real man who can show you things Kai can't. You need someone who will stand beside you and take you places you never even dreamed of."

Mariah was liking the sound of this. The reason she was so easily suduced is because she was on the rebound. Right now she needed somebody. Some body who could make har forget her troubles. Some who could make her smile. And she didn't care if it was Ray, she was thinking Kai. Ray saw that he had her and took his chance. He leaned over again and caught her lips in a passionate, full on, heated kiss.

In the present. Kai could believe this, Ray his best friend was kissing the girl he liked. "Mariah..." she looked up...

* * *

Guess what, that's where I'm going to stop. I know I'm so evil! Mwahahahahahahahah cough anyways reveiw if you want this story to continue. 


	4. Together atlast

Hey, peoples. I know you guys are probably tired of me, but I just love to write...type...whatever.

Disclaimer: It is Beyblade that I don't own. Now, back to the story.

* * *

Kai couldn't believe this, Ray, his best friend was kissing the girl he liked, "Mariah..." she looked up and saw Kai. She jerked her head away from Ray. "Kai... I..."the pinkette was at a loss of words. "She doesn't want to go out with you." Ray stood from where he was. "Ray, how could you?" Max shouted. 

"Like this." he bent down and kissed Mariah again. "It's really quite simple." Kai glared at Ray. Man... he wanted to punch him so bad. Mariah was his girl and some pony tailed girlfriend stealer wasn't about to take her away.

Kai grabbed Mariah up from her seat by the hand. "Hey, let her go!" Ray demanded. "Let me go!" Mariah snatched her hand away. "But, Mariah, I thought you liked me." Kai just didn't understand. "Don't play dumb!" she shouted at him. "Ray told me all about how if I would have said yes to you you would have laughed at me. You don't really like me, do you!" Everyone in the restaurant were watching this scene, even the secerity who were supose to be throwing them out.

People were waiting for Kai's answer like this was some kind of dramatic movie. Kai looked Mariah in the eyes. "Of course I like you. I wouldn't have asked you out if I didn't." Mariah couldn't help, but believe him, for she liked him too. A loud "Aw..." came from the audience. "This is rediculous. Your just going to believe him like that!" Ray was outraged.

"What about when you heard them talking in the room?" Ray asked. This made Mariah unsure again. She moved away from Kai. They heard a few comments from the croud of people. "What are you talking about!" Kai yelled at him. "Tyson said it loud and clear." Mariah spoke up. "Me? What did I say!"

"Mariah's so stupid Kai. I can't wait till we tell her off. You want me to be the first to speek or you?' Sound familier?" she asked. "Well, you only heard part of the conversation. What I really said was 'I can't believe she would do that.' Then I saw how Kai looked and I said 'We're going to get her back. She couldn't see what she had. Mariah's so stupid...' and you know the rest."

Now, the pinkette was even more confused. Ray could see his little plan was falling a part. "You know Mariah, we should get out of here." he grabbed her hand. "No, Ray!" she jerked it away. "Wait so your saying that Kai does like me?" Tyson sighed. "Yes!" She was still confused. "Wait. You said get me back. Get me back for what, I didn't do anything."

Max took something out of his pocket and gave it to Mariah. It was the note. She started to read it. This was Ray's chance to get away. He slid out the door without anyone noticing, for everyone's eyes were one Mariah. "I never wrote this!" she bald the paper up.

"Then who did?" Max asked. "The only person that didn't want us together." Kai said mono tone. They all looked around for the person acused. "He's gone." Tyson conclued. Now that most of the drama was over they noticed all the people watching them. "Maybe we should leave." Max suggested. They all started towards the door, but before Mariah left out she said, "Man, yall are nosy."

At a park somewhere. "That's it, time for plan B." The black haired nekojin was not about to give up that easily. He took out his cell phone and dialed a number. Putting it to his ear, the phone started to ring. "Hello?" someone answered. "Hey, is this Lee?"

"Yeah." Lee said. "Hey Lee, it's Ray." he said cheerfully. "Oh, hi Ray. Have you met up with my sister yet?" he asked. "Um... yeah she's back at our hotel. I just thought you sould know that she's not here to see me." their was a hint of anger in his voice. "She's not?" "No. She's hear with her boyfriend." he said smoothly.

"What boyfriend!" Lee demanded. "Oh, I thought you knew." Ray pretended to be shocked. "No, I didn't know!" he was getting mad. "Mariah told me nothing about a boy. She said she was going to see you and the rest of the Bladebreakers."

"Oh, but she is. Her boyfriend is Kai." Ray smirked. That was enough to push Lee over the edge, he knew Lee already didn't like Kai. "What!" he exploded. "Tell Mariah I want her back her in China at once!" he ordered. "I told her you would say that. She said she not leaving Kai." "Then I'll come over there." Dail tone.

Ray smirked. If he couldn't have Mariah no body could. Back at the Bladebreakers room. "I can't believe Ray would do that." Max said sitting on the bed beside Tyson. "Why would he do that?" Mariah asked. "Last year he made it pretty clear he didn't want to go out with me. I told him I liked him, but he chose that Salima chick over me."

Mariah was seated on Kai's lap with his arms around her. "Oh, yeah him and Salima did go out, but then she broke up with him because of something about his hair. It was really stupid." Tyson explained.

"No, it wasn't his hair she had lied and said that, but the real reason is that she wanted to go out with Kane." Max told them. "Ain't that some drama?" Mariah breath out. The whole room got quiet after that. It stayed silent for about 30 seconds before Max said, "Hey, Tyson you wanna go down stairs and something to eat." Max winked at him then looked over to Kai and Mariah.

"Do you even have to ask?" they walked out the door and as soon as it was shut they started to chuckle. Kai knew what they were trying to do, get him and Mariah alone. In a way it was nice, but he didn't know the first thing about being a boyfriend. It was easy for Kai to talk to her when they were friends, but now that they were dating he found it quite hard.

"So what do you wanna do now?" Mariah asked. Kai strugged, "I don't know." Mariah got off his lap. "How about we go for a walk on the beach?" she asked with a smile. (A/N: I forgot to tell you there was an ocean in the back of the hotel.)"Sure." was Kai's responce.

On there way down stairs, they ran into Ray. Kai glared at him, but he walked by as if it was a normal night. Kai and Mariah were just about to turn the corner when Ray yelled, "Oh, Mariah I hope you didn't mind me calling your brother sharing the news about you and your new boyfriend."

Mariah stopped walking. "You didn't!" she shouted back. "I did." was his reply before he walked of laughing. The pinkette sighed. "What so bad about your brother knowing?" they continued walking. "No offence, Kai, but my brother hates you. He's going to be even more mad that I didn't tell him we were going out."

"Well, it just happened." he told her. "Yeah, but he still hates your guts." they walked in silence. Kai had nothing else to say. "Oh, well. In a way Ray sort of helped. I sure wasn't going to tell him." she smiled at him and he smiled back. Mariah caught his hand which made Kai blush a little. He liked this dating thing.

* * *

And there you have it people. I wanted to get this chapter up fast, due to the little cliffie I left you with. Please reveiw! Wasn't the ending cute? 


	5. questions and advice

Lady J: What are you people staring at? This isn't my story.

Jashomara: There was something wrong with my computer and all the people that couldn't reveiw, I think you can now. Try it.

Lady J: Jashomara does not own beyblade.

* * *

Ray sat in their hotel room comfortably. Tyson and Max entered the room. "What are you doing here!" Ray looked at them from his position on the bed. "Last time I checked I stayed here too." he said calmly. His hands behind his head. Tyson and Max looked at eachother. They sat on the bed looking at the raven haired boy suspiciously. Ray just smiled. 

"Ray, you better not try anything." Tyson warned. "What ever are you talking about." he asked pretending to not know. "You know what I'm talkinjg about. Kai and Mariah are our friends and it's not your place to try to break them up." Max spoke. There was a long silence. Ray sighed, "You guys are right. I'm sorry for what I did, it was wrong." he put on a sad face. "Really?" Tyson asked. "No." Max and Tyson frowned.

With Kai and Mariah. They walked back from the beach hand in hand. Mariah sighed a happy sigh. "I love the beach. It makes me feel so calm." she hugged Kai's arm and rested her head on it. Another blush came to Kai's face. Really he had been blushing all night. He was new to this whole girlfriend/boyfriend thing. They made it back to Mariah's room. Reaching her room, Mariah turned to Kai.

Both her hands holding his. "So, I guess you can consiter that our first date." she smiled brightly at Kai. He smiled back. "Yeah." was the only thing he could think of. Much to there dislike, they let go of eachother's hands. Mariah slipped inside of her room. "Bye." she said softly. "Bye." Kai said back.

Kai returned to the room in pure bliss. _My first date._ he thought. _I think it went pretty well._ he smiled to himself. Just before going inside of the hotel room, he tried his hardest to hide the smile, but it just wasn't happening. He opened the door and walked in quietly. All the lights were off and he didn't hear anybody talking. Suddenly a small light came on revealing Tyson and Max sitting on a chair to Kai's left.

"And where have you been?" Tyson asked. Kai looked over in shock. Then a relaxed feeling came over him when he noticed it was just Tyson and Max. He folded his arms. "Why do you want to know?" he said half playful.

Max turned the room light on."So, did you get a kiss?" Tyson made a kissing face. "Yeah, did you guy make out." Max asked. "No." he looked down. There was a silence. "Is that a bad thing?" Kai asked. Ray was laying on the other bed, gritting his teeth, balling his fist, and cursing Kai, wishing that an elephant would fall out of the sky and land on him leaving in a coma for 3 weeks only for him to die later.

"Well, Kai it was only your first date. Can't expect a kiss that fast." Max sort of answered Kai question. "What about the second date?" Tyson sat down on the bed. "Wow! Finally something I can teach Kai." Tyson jumped excidedly. Max just smiled. "First of all, let's talk about girls." Tyson said trying to act like an advice person.

"Never thought I'd be discussing this with Kai." Max laughed. "O.k. Girls are strange and complex creatures. Sometimes when they say things they mean the exact opposite. Like don't get me anything for my birthday. When they say that it means they do want you to get something." he explained. Kai was having trouble understanding. "Yeah, but what if they really don't want a present?"

"I don't know." the navy haired kid said. "I told you girls are strange and complex creatures." Kai stared at him strangely. "Then why am I listening to you!" he threw his hands in the air. "I bet you don't even know what you're talking about." Kai said in a lower tone. "It would really help if Ray was on our side." Max hoped Ray heard him. "He knows Mariah better than anybody."

Ray rolled his eyes. "Did you tell her you loved her?" Tyson asked. Kai blinked. "Am I supose to?" Max put his hand on Kai's shoulder. "You know nothing about being a boyfriend, do you?" Kai played with his hands, "Well she's my first girlfriend!" he shouted at them. Max and Tyson looked at him, mouths gaping. "Are you serious?" the blond asked. "Is that a problem?" Kai raised an eyebrow.

Tyson sighed. "It's could be." Kai stared at him."What do you mean it could be?" he asked. "Well, Mariah's probably experienced and would want an experienced guy." Tyson explained. "Can you kiss?"

"Um... " Kai thought. "Um..." Max decided to jump into the conversation, "Do have any kissing experiences?" Kai thought a little more, "I kiss my mom once." Tyson and Max slapped their foreheads. Ray was over on the other bed laughing. "You're telling me, you've never kissed a girl before?" Max asked. "No. I've never had a girlfriend!" he yelled at them. "What about a boy?" Tyson asked as if it was completely normal.

Kai didn't answer yet. Max looked at him weird. "Well?" "What?" Kai asked. "Have you ever kissed a boy!" "I already answered." Max and Tyson looked at eachother. "No you didn't."

"Oh, must have thought it." Kai looked up into space. Tyson whispered to Max, "The new Kai scares me." Kai shook his head, trying to snap out of his dream state. "Anyways, no, I have never kissed a boy." Max and Tyson continued to stare at Kai. "What?" he asked.

"Ha, Mariah's probably going to break up with him before Lee even comes." Ray sat up from his position. Kai looked down. He got a sick feeling in his stomach. "Kai don't worry about it. If Mariah's the nice girl she always was, she'd take it slow with you." Max told him. "But what if she doesn't want to?" Tyson asked. Max looked at him, "Mariah's nice, she would mind." Max was now getting unsure.

"Don't worry Kai." Max patted him on the back. "Wait." came from Kai. "Have any of ya'll even had a girlfriend?" Kai wondered if he was being led wrong. "I have!" Max put his hand up. "Who?" Kai asked. "What, you don't believe me?" Max said on the defense. "No it's not that. I just wanna know." Kai strugged. "Oh, you know Mariam." Kai raised an eyebrow.

"You... and Mariam?" Max gave him a you-can't-talk look. "You... and Mariah?" Max countered. Kai was opened his mouth to protest, but closed it. "Anyways, I know what I'm talking about." Max reassured him. "So, what do I do on our second date?" Ray's mouth gaped, "When was your first one!" he yelled.

"Um... about 30 minutes ago." Kai answered. Ray layed back down. "She's to good for you." Ray's heart felt like it was just eaten by ants. He felt like he wanted to cry. _Lee better get here fast_. Ray thought. _Whe he does, they're over_. The nekojin began to plan evilly again. Ray stood to his feet. The rests' eyes traveled to him. Ray got his jacket. "Where are you going?" Tyson asked suspiciously.

"None of your business." Ray walked out the door. Walking down the hall, he thought about what he was gonna say when Lee got there. He walked for a long time before he hit something. It was hard, but soft at the same time. "Sorry." a person. Ray looked up to see the object of his thoughts. "Oh, it's you." the pink haired girl glared. "Mariah, hey." he smiled.

She simply walked past him. "Mariah." Ray walked behind her. "Can I talk to you?" Ray got infront of her. "No." she walked past him again. "But..." he got back infront of her. "I have to talk to you." she continued to walk. Ray walked along side. "Listen, I'll still take you back if you want to break up with Kai." Mariah stopped. _Oh, no this fool didn't._ she thought with her hands on her hips.

"You'll take me back?" she asked making sure she heard right. "Yeah, I mean you will have to do some making up, but I'll still take you." Mariah couldn't believe what was coming out of his mouth. Was this the same Ray she grew up with? she turned fully to him. "Who are you?" was all she could say. Ray didn't understand her question.

"The Ray I grew up with would be happy for me. He wouldn't be trying to take away the one person that I love." Ray stared at her. "Mariah, the Ray that you grew up with would have probably fought the person you love." he laughed alittle before he noticed she was serious. "Don't my feelings matter?" he asked. "Um... Ray, I love Kai. Your more of a brother to me."

"Well, your heart's going to be broken when Kai can't say I love you back." Mariah sighed. "What are you talking about?" Ray tried to put on a serious face. "He won't, I heard him say it. I love you though." he smiled. "O.k. let's settle this right now." she grabbed his hand, much to his liking, and headed for their room.

She opened the door with no problem. "Do ya'll ever lock the door?" she walked in to find Kai, Tyson, and Max sitting on the bed and they were discusing something until she came in. "Ya'll, were talking about me weren't you?" she accused. Kai looked down. "Oh well, forget it." he looked up at her.

"Wait, Ray what did you tell her this time." Tyson stood to his feet. "I'm pretty sure it's a lie." she said. Ray crossed his fingers. "Kai, come here." she motioned to him. Kai got off the bed and walked over to her. His heart was beating rapidly again. He sucked in a breath of air. She took him by the hand and led him out the door. Tyson, Ray, and Max all looked at eachother. Ray was the first to go and crack the door open. Mariah was the first to speak, "So." "So." Kai didn't exactally know what to say.

"I love you." she said with a smile. She waited for him to say it back. Kai bit his lip, "Um..." he started to play with his hands again. "Well..." she tried to lead him. "I... I..." Kai was nerves, he couldn't say it. It wasa very big step for him. "I..." Tyson and Max glared at Ray. "You..." Mariah said.

* * *

Ha, I'm leaving there. Yes people I'm aware that was a clif hander. I really am evil. No applause is nesessary.

Pour Kai, first relationships are always hard. And it should be very tough for him, I mean his grandfather raised him to be emotionless. Anyways, Lady J and I are out. Bye.


	6. Kai's First Kiss

I'm not even bout to waist time talking, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't beyblade

* * *

Last time on Ray's Jealousy

"I love you." she said with a smile. She waited for him to say it back. Kai bit his lip, "Um..." he started to play with his hands again. "Well..." she tried to lead him. "I... I..." Kai was nerves, he couldn't say it. It was a very big step for him. "I..." Tyson and Max glared at Ray. "You..." Mariah said.

Now

"Kai, I said I loved you." she was getting impatient. "I can't believe this." she started to walk away with a sad expression. "Stop her." Tyson whispered to Kai. "How?" Max pushed Tyson out of the way, "Tell her how you feel." Kai thought for a moment then ran after her. He stopped infront of her. She stopped walking and folded her arms."What?" she asked harshly.

"Can I talk towe in private... please." he glanced at Tyson, Max, and _Ray._ "I guess." They walked out the back of the hotel to a table. The beach was right infront of them, the sound of waves crashing could be heard. Tyson, Max, and Ray found a table that they could sit and easedrop at. Kai looked up to the sky. "Why does Kai keep looking up?" Max asked.

Kai bit his lip. "Stop waisting my time." Mariah was about to get up. "No, please." he stopped her. "Talk!" Kai looked down. "It's just it's really hard for me." he said. "What so hard about saying I love you?" she shrugged. "Try to understand. I was born and raised in an abbey that taught me nothing but to hate. Nobody ever told me they loved me. No one's ever cared about me."

He paused. "I never even had a girlfriend before." he didn't want to admit it. "All I'm asking is if you would just... take it slow with me. I'm new at this... please?"he gave a sorry look. His heart rate sped up a little, he really didn't like this silence. _Was silence a good thing?_

"Well we'll work on the hate part and the you not knowing how to be a boyfriend part." she smiled at him. "So, you'll take it easy on me?"She shook her head, yes. "I'll let you slide for the first 3 months, but after that don't expect me to go so easy on you."

"Damn it!" Ray swore then made his exit. Tyson gave Max a high five. "So, you wanna walk me back to my room, it's really late now." Mariah looked at her watch. Kai nodded. They held hands walking back to the room. Max and Tyson sighed, "Young love." the blond said. It took them 3 minutes to snap out of it. "Hey, Max you hungry?" Max looked at Tyson, "It's 4:44 a.m." "So." They ran off to the hotel's cafeteria.

Kai layed in his bed all happy and stuff. _I am sleepin' good tonight!_ he closed his eyes, unawear of the possible relationship threatening brother approching. Tyson and Max came into the hotel room at 5:02 a.m., but went to sleep quickly.

* * *

10:24 a.m 

Kai was the first to wake up. He woke with that same smile onis face. It went away when he looked at his clock. _Oh, my God I have never sleep this late before._ he thought to himself. There was a knock at the door. "What the heck. Who's awake at this time." he walked towards the door. Opening it he remembered he only had on boxers and stepped away from the door. Only his head could be seen. He opened the door.

"Mariah, what are you doing here?" he said surprised."You want to run with me?" she asked full of energy. Kai thought, "Uh..." was the only thing that came to mind. "Run?" Mariah nodded, "Yeah, like jog on the beach. I'm trying to keep fit."

Kai nodded, "Yeah, I'll come, but let me get dressed." he walked away from the door. It only took him 4 minutes. They jogged along the beach talking about normal stuff. It was only halfway in their jog that Kai noticed she was wearing a haulter shirt and hip hugger pants. "I don't know what you're jogging for. You're supposed to be that size." she looked at him. "Are you calling me fat?"

Kai mentally slapped himself. "No, I'm just saying, you're skinny." Mariah screwed her face. "Well, not skinny, but a little bigger. No wait, that came out wrong. I mean your not skinny, but your not fat either." she smiled at him. "Never said I was fat, just wanted to stay fit is all." Kai looked down. "Sorry." "Why?" she asked. "I don't know." he shrugged. Mariah smiled and said, "Race you to the tables." they took off. Mariah won, but suspected that Kai let her.

"How about some breakfast?' Mariah asked. "Sounds good to me." The happy couple went to a near by food place then came back to the beach to eat. Both of them layed on the sand and relaxed. Mariah only ordered 2 big pancakes with jelly. Kai only got a biscuit and Sprite soda.

"Do you always put jelly on your pancakes?" Kai raised an eyebrow. Mariah laughed, "Yeah. I know it's weird, but good." she cut a piece. "Try it." she held it up to Kai. "I never liked jelly." he told her. "Just try it, please." Kai sighed and smiled, then he ate the piece. "Well?" Mariah asked hopefully. "It's... o.k." Mariah softly punched him on the arm. "Just o.k.?" they laughed.

"You wanna know a secret, Kai?" she looked out on the ocean. Kai looked at her. She laughed, "Your my first boyfriend." Kai's eyes widened. "You're serious?" she nodded. "Yeah, but I did have practice being a girlfriend." Kai looked at her weirdly. Her smile faded a little. "When we were little, me and Ray use to pretend to get married and date. It was so much fun." now it was her turn to look down.

"He use to be my bestfriend. Now..." a tear slid down her cheek. Kai wiped it away. "I thought he made it clear that he didn't like me because some years ago I told him how I felt, but he left me for some girl named Salima." she remembered. "That's what broke our friendship. The girl already didn't like me because she thought I was annoying. That made us even more apart."

There was a moment of silence. "But, enough about me, lets talk about us." Kai didn't know what to say about this subject. "Who have you always pictured yourself getting married to?" Kai thought for a moment. "Nobody, I've alway pictured myself alone." Mariah sighed, "Now you ask me a question." she said excitedly. "O.k. who was your first kiss?" he asked.

Mariah thought, "Ah... never foreget that you'd be so surprised. It was an accident! I was yelling at him and he decides to walk past me so I walked back in front of him. Then he tripped over my foot and fell on top of me and we accidently kissed..." "Hey, can I talk?" he cut her off. "I'm not answering your question am I?" Kai shook his head, no.

"Sorry, I babble on and on sometimes." she laughed, "But to answer your question, Tala." "Tala!" Kai yelled. "Tala, your first kiss was Tala!" Mariah laughed. "Told you you'd be surprised." Kai turned his head, "Your first kiss was Tala. I'm never gonna let you forget that." "Who was yours?" she asked. Kai bit his lip. "Why are you nerves?" she asked. "You bite your lip when ever your nerves." she smiled.

Kai unbit his lip. "Well, I... never kissed anyone before." he mubbled. "Oh, my gosh. What have you done before?" she laughed. Kai frowned. "Hey lighten up. I'm just kidding." she smiled. Mariah lifted his head and looked into his eyes. She came closer and closer to him until their lips met in a simple, yet passionate kiss. It only lasted for 3 seconds, but they were the best 3 seconds in Kai's life.

His insides burned his heart threatened to jump out of his chest.The kiss was over, but he didn't want it to be over."Can we do that again?" Kai blushed slightly. This time Kai and Mariah's lips met eachother. Kai actually kissed back. Everything seemed to have faded away. It was just him and her. The ocean was no longer heard, neither the birds, or the guy drowing.

But then their Mariah and Kai world was broken by someone yelling, "Get away from my sister!" They jerked away from eachother. "Lee." Mariah said boardly. "Mariah!" he came up to them, Ray by his side. Mariah and Kai stood to their feet. "Lee, I don't need saving. You waisted your time coming here." she folded her arms.

"No I didn't. You're coming home Mariah. I don't want you here with _that_." he pointed at Kai. "Hey---" "That is my boyfriend!" she slapped Lee's hand down. Right now Mariah was praying that he didn't notice what she was wearing. "And what are you wearing! The village elders are going to hear about this!---"

"And blah, blah, blah, blah." she walked past him. "Come on Kai." he walked past them too. "Mariah!" he screamed. "I can't here you. What is that annoying sound." she closed her ears. Next thing she knew someone had jerked her back by the arm. "Get your hands off of her." Kai glared at Lee. "Listen buddy, this is my sister and I'm the only one that can touch her."

Ray smirked at Kai. "You just won't give up." the blue haired boy said. Lee was dragging Mariah back into the hotel. Kai chased after him. "Let her go!" he commanded. Lee turned around, only to have a fist in his face. The black haired nekojin let Mariah go and began to fight Kai.

"Lee, Kai stop it! Right now!" they didn't seem to be listening. "Kai!" she was fuming with anger. "Gr..." she growled furiously and started down the hall. You could have mistaken her for an angry lion. She looked back at the fighting two and shook her head. That's when she started running.

When Ray reached them he looked around, "Um... you guys? Where is Mariah?" they stopped fighting. Both of them frowned. "This is all your fault." Lee accused. "Me? If you would have never came Mariah would be safe, happy, and carefree with me!" "That's the point! That last thing right there. She's my sister, I don't want her with a thing!" Kai growled, "Well if you take her she'll be with a thing!" Ray walked beside Lee, "Come on, we'll finish with him later let's go find Mariah." he said. They walked off. Kai walked the opposite way.

* * *

Wo hoo! Kai and Lee faught if Ray wasn't there to stop them who do you think would have won? Now they have to find Mariah, but who will get to her first. Anyway, me and Lady J are sleepy, bye people! 


	7. Break up!

If you loved the last chapter, you'll melt in your seat reading this one! Hope you like it! I updated this fast!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade!

* * *

Kai ran down the halls of the hotel, hoping that Lee didn't find Mariah yet. She wasn't in her room, wasn't in the cafeteria, wasn't in his room, then again why would she go there. _Didn't check inside the bathroom._ Kai thought, _think me, think!_ _Where would Maraih go?_ he thought a little while longer. _No, where won't she go_? he stood still, _the bar!_

Kai ran toward the hotel bar, he could see drunken men and women. When he walked in, some women ,to old for him, tried to hit on him, then some men. He could not wait to get out of this place. Looking around, he was getting pushed by other people and his feet were getting stepped on. He looked to the ber attender's station. There was a person wearing blue there, but they had pink hair.

He walked up to her. "Mariah?" he sat beside her. "How did you find me?" she said turning her head away from him. "Mariah I---" "You faught my brother! What is wrong with you!" Kai did not understand. "But, he was gonna take you away!" Kai yelled back at her. "I could have handled it! Then when I told you to stop you didn't listen!"

"If I would have stopped he would have beat me up!" "Stop yelling at me!" she yelled at him. Kai put his hand through his hair. "I was looking all over for you,then when I come here you want to yell at me and all of a sudden I'm the wrong one!"he yelled at her. "You know what, forget it! This relationship is not gonna last anyways!" Mariah told him. "It not my fault, it's Ray!" he argued.

"But, this relationship still won't work." she looked down with tears in her eyes, but refuse to let Kai see her cry. "Your right. What was I thinking asking you out, I'm not meant to have a girlfriend." he started walking out. As soon as he was out of sight, Mariah put her head on the counter and just cried. The bartender came to her, "Hey kid, you alright." he was polishing a glass. "You know what, have a root beer on the house. I know your not old enough to drink."

Mariah looked up at him. "How did you know?" she took the root beer. "Just a guess, don't worry I won't tell on you." he grabbed a seat and sat infront of her. "So, what's the problem?" he asked. She sniffed, "My, now ex-boyfriend, Kai,didn't exactly know how to be a boyfriend, but I was willing to take in slow with him. And then there's my ex-bestfriend, Ray,he was jealous of Kai and was always trying to break us up, the last thing he did was call my brother, Lee,who didn't like Kai in the first place so when he came he all mad. He and Kai ended up getting into a fight and I was all stop, but they didn't listen so then I ran here and was all sad. That's when Kai came and started talking and we got into a big fight then I said it wasn't working out and he agreed. We broke up and here I am." she was out of breath when she finished. She was talking extremely fast.

"So yeah." she said after catching her breath. "Wow, that was story." he said. "Yeah and now I have to go back to China with my brother. Problem is, I still like Kai." another tear. Then they both heard, "Mariah! Where are you!" Lee came through the crowd. "Lee." she said boardly. He found her."Mariah don't argue wit me this time we're---" "Let's go." she got off the stool and walked out. "Mariah what's wrong?" he asked. "Leave me alone. I just want to get my stuff and go back to China and lead the most boaring life ever, then die a nobody." she headed back to her room.

In the Bladebreakers room. Kai was laying on his bed re-thinking what had just happened. "Why did I do that? I didn't want us to break up." he said to himself. Tyson and Max had just enter the room. "Hey Kai!" Max greeted happily. "What's up buddy?" Tyson jumped on the bed. Kai got his emotionless look back. "Tyson, Max three laps around the hotel now!" he barked.

"What?" Tyson asked. "You heard me, move!" They started out the door. "What about Ray?" Max asked. "Damn Ray!" Tyson and Max gasped. "Kai watch your language." Tyson said. "Shut up and move." they continued to walk.

* * *

Mariah's plane ride. She looked out the window at the clouds. Her reflection showed on the window. Lee sat beside her, worried. _Did I do the right thing? _he thought. _Of course I did. I'm not going to let my baby sister go out with somebody like him._ he tried to convence himself. 

Mariah was thinking something similar to that. _Was it right to break up with Kai? I miss him already. He agreed, that must mean he didn't like me anyway. I'll probably be over him in a couple of days._ The flight was about 4 hours. (A/N: I don't think I ever said where they were. I'll just say Paris. You guys can imagine they're somewhere else if you want.)

When Mariah got home she ran into her room and threw her self on the bed. Lee could hear her crying all the way from the front room. Kevin and Gary were there to. "What's wrong with her?" Kevin asked. "Other than the fact that you took her away from her boyfriend." Lee sighed. "I know, but she didn't even put up a fight the second time I asked her to come with me." Lee started to walk back to her room, followed by Kevin and Gary.

The door was already open. "Mariah? What's wrong?" he asked softly. "Get out!" she yelled. Her voice was muffled because she had her face in a pillow. "Just tell me what's wrong. I'm getting worried." she sat up and faced him. "You weren't that woried when you decided to come into me and Kai's relationship!" she yelled. "Calm down Mariah. I'm sorry o.k. I just didn't want you dating someone like that."

"You see, that's exactly why I can't get a boyfriend now. A lot of people want to go out with me, but no they can't because you think they're not good enough or to dangerous!" she threw he pillow at him. "All because of you, me and Kai broke up! Now get out! I hate you!" she threw a cup that had been in her room for a long time at him. It hit him to.

"I'm sorry." he began to walk out of the door. "Get out!" she screamed. After he was out, she ran and locked the door then returned to her other position, crying. Lee sat in the front room, crushed. "I didn't mean to hurt her." he said. "Well, you know girls, there going to cry. Guys will take their anger out on other people." Kevin explained, "But, in the end they both get over it."

"This is like her crush on Tala." Lee remebered. Kevin laughed, "I still have the picture from when they kissed." Lee laughed too, but on the inside he was tearing up.

* * *

Kai had been working the Bladebreakers all day. Max and Tyson were so glad when it was over. They collapsed on the bed. "Help... can't... breathe." Tyson panted. Max was to tired to say anything. Ray finally decided to make his appearance in the room. "Hey guys." he said as if it was a normal night. "This... is all... your fault." the navy haired kid pointed at Ray, using all his might to glare. 

"What?" Ray asked. Tyson and Max had frightened looks on their faces'. "What?" Ray looked behind him. Kai was standing there. Ray saw the fury in his eyes. It made Ray shrink. Kai gritted his teeth and cluched his fists, trying so hard not to punch the living day light out of Ray. He shook his head and the only thing he said was, "To many witnesses."

Kai walked to the bathroom with his towel over his shoulder. "Sleep with both eyes open." he said in a deadly tone. Ray gulped and sat on his bed. "I hope he does kill you." Tyson looked over to Ray. "I think I lost 10 pounds today." he complained. "Ray why did you do that?" Max asked. "Mariah was the only girlfriend Kai ever had and you just took her away from him."he spoke in a low tone.

"You took away the one person that could make him smile. Now, because of you, the rest of our and your time on this team is going to be a living hell. Especially yours." he turned away from him. "You guys, I'm the victom! Kai took Mariah from me!" Max turned back around. "Ray, you **were** her **best**friend! And that's all you were ever going to be!" Max started to raise his voice. "Now, you're not even that. Who knows, she could have dumped Kai for you, but now she hates you. You lost her. Your the loser in this game." Ray stood there looking stupid.

Tyson agreed with Max. Then they heard the water in the shower stop. Ray sat on the bed still thinking. _What did I do? I could have had her! I'm stupid, now she's probably over in China with some other boy. I have to watch her, but how?_ he was planning again. _If I can't have her no boy can._

Kai stepped out of the bathroom with a boy tank top and baggy pajama pants on. He turned to Ray and glared the most powerful death glare anyone could glare. Ray looked away._ And my bed's right beside his_. Ray gulped. _I don't think I wanna go to sleep tonight._

_Wait, why am I afraid of Kai? I defeated him without even touching him._ Ray turned to Kai and glared back. Of course Kai won in the end. "Be ready for practice in the morning. Ray, you can run and extra 15 laps and do double what ever exercize we do." Ray screwed his face, "Why?" Kai raise an eyebrow, "Because you missed practice today." he said simply. "I think your doing that just to get revenge." Kai turned away from him and layed down, "What are you gonna do about it?"

* * *

At Mariah's house. They were having dinner. Mariah just sat there playing with her food. Lee, Kevin, and Gary were really worried now, she hadn't eaten anything all day. "May I be excused? I'm not very hungry." The boys looked at eachother. "Yes." Lee said. 

Mariah rose from the table and walked out of the kitchen. "Do you think I did the right thing?" Lee asked. "I don't know. How about we see how she feels in a few days." Kevin suggested. "Gary, thinks Lee did wrong thing. Lee should have got to know Riah's boyfriend first."

"But, I do know him. We battled against eachother, remember Gary?" Gary shook his head, "Lee get to know Riah's boyfriend off battle field. Member when Raih didn't like him, she got to know him and now she does." the big one had a point. "How can I fix it now? They broke up." "Gary can only give one piece of advise per meal." Lee and Kevin looked at eachother.

Mariah sat up in her bed, holding the letter that had started everything. _Kai..._ she had re-read that letter countless times. It reminded her of Kai and even though she only went out with him for 2 days she still had a great time. The pinkette continplated over wether she should call him or not. She wanted to know if he was thinking about her as much as she was thinking about him. "I miss him."

* * *

Whoa that was long! I was gonna make it even longer, but I'll save it for the naxt chapter. Reveiw if you want me to keep writing! I'm trying to get to 40. 


	8. Mariah's Missing!

What's up every body! Only a few more chapters! Yay! I'd like to thank all of my reviewers for their support. Well, here's the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade!

* * *

Mariah layed on her bed, head resting on her hands. She stared at a picture of Kai on her dresser. Lee cracked her room door open. It had been a week since her and Kai broke up and she still thought about him. Her older brother looked down and pushed the door open. The pink haired girl sat up, startled, looking at her brother. "What do you want?" she demanded. "It's time for dinner." she looked away from him and stared at her head board. "I'm not hungry." she said quickly. Lee walked fully in the room. "Mariah..." he closed the door. "You haven't been hungry for a week." he said calmly. "Please eat something." 

Th pinkette turned around and looked at him."I just don't want to eat." Lee sighed. "What are you anorexic now? Did somebody say something about you?" _He is so over protective. I wish he would just but out for once._ "No, no one said anything. Just get out!" she pushed him to the door. "Mariah..." he was out the door now. "I---" he got cut off by the door being slammed in his face.

He went down stairs to the kitchen. Kevin and Gary sat there waiting. "So, is she coming?" the green haired kid asked. Lee shook his head. Sitting, he sighed. "What am I gonna do?" the confused neko-jin rested his head in his hands. "Gary told you." the large one said. Lee began to think.

* * *

Back with Ray. The black haired neko-jin nearly fell on his way back to the hotel room. Kai had almost ,literally, worked him to death. (A/N: I have nothing against Ray. It's just this story.) He opened the door and collapsed on the first bed he got to, which was Kai's, unfortunately. Kai sat on the other side of the room in a chair. "You can't be done with 20 laps that fast." he said monotoned. 

"Yes... I... am." Ray managed to get out between breaths. "I want another 30." he said in a dark and evil voice. That's when his phone rang. Still watching Ray, he answered it. "What?" he asked harshly. "I heard about you and Mariah." came a voice. "Who is this?" the angry blue haired teen asked. "You don't need to know that." it was definitely a boy. "Who are you!" Kai asked again.

"You don't need to know that, but I know who you are." a pissed of Kai had a very pissed of look on his face. "Of course you do! You have my freakin' phone number!" The voice laughed. "Or should I say I know what you are." Kai raised an eyebrow. Ray layed on the bed listening hard. Who is that? It better not be Mariah. If it is I'll... I'll... think of a threat when I'm not this tired. Ray closed his eyes.

"What do you mean you know **what** I am!" he gritted his teeth. "Temper, temper. Isn't that what made you lose Mariah in the first place?" the person teased. "How do you know all of this? Are you a stalker?" this was getting annoying. "You're an idiot! That's what you are." the voice said simply. Kai was fuming. This guy is a dead man. "If it were me I would have just grabbed her and ran, but you made the stupidest move ever! You broke up with her! What is wrong with you!"

"Is this..." he tried to make a guess, but couldn't come up with anyone. "Who is this?" he said more calmly. "A friend." "What's your name!" Dial tone. Kai was close to slamming his cell on the floor. He put his hands through his hair. I need to take anger management classes... again. he sighed. It true what they say, girls do make you do crazy things. I gotta get her off my mind. he thought.

He turned his head to Ray again. "O.k." The neko-jin looked at him. Oh, no! No more exercise! I think I'm gonna die! he groaned. "I guess you can rest." you don't know how hard it was for him to say that. Ray looked up at him. "Get off my bed." Ray obeyed, not wanting to get Kai any madder (Is that a word?). The blue haired boy fell on his bed and sighed in frustration. The boy across the room dared to his question, "Why did I have to do all that exercise and Tyson and Max didn't?"

Kai looked over to him and growled, "Ray your annoying me. Say one more thing and I will punch the living daylights out of you." Did he dare to ask another question? No he didn't.

* * *

Back at Mariah's place. Lee had finally got Mariah to come eat something. She had to admit, to herself, she was hungry. Eating silently, she tried to put her mind on something else besides... _him. _She sighed, eating a little rice. "So, Mariah, how's school?" Lee asked trying to help her feel better by talking about something other than Kai. 

"It's o.k. I guess. I wish I had more real friends though." she rested her head on one hand. "What do you mean?" he asked. "You know, best friends. The ones that aren't hanging around you just because your popular." she thought for a while. "Come to think of it, I have no real friends." she said sadly. "You always make them run away or take** me** away from **them**!" she started to raise her voice.

"Mariah I already told you," her brother stood. "I took you away from Kai because---" "Who said I was talking about him!" she cut him off. "I wasn't! I was talking about Tala. He was a friend, a true friend and you didn't like him either!" Lee could take no more of this. He was the older sibling. He was not about to get scowled by his little sister. "Mariah! That is enough! I have had it with you mouthing off to me! I do all these things to protect you!" he walked around the table to her side. "Taking me away from the people I care about isn't protecting!"

Gary and Kevin were not getting in this cat fight. They watched hoping that no one would get hurt. "How dare you raise your voice at me!" Lee fumed with anger. "You will understand when your older! Now sit down and finish eating, not a word shall come out of your mouth!" the pinkette's meter was over boiling. She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. "You don't don't tell me what to do! I have my own body, own spirit, own mind and behind so you might as well kiss it cause I down give a damn about what you say!" she stormed off mad.

Lee was out raged. Did his little sister just swear? "Mariah!" he went behind her. Kevin and Gary followed afraid that some one was going to jump on some one. They came just in time to see Lee grab his sister's arm and turn her around. Their eyes widened in fear and worry. Lee and Mariah's eyes were slits. "You have got on my last nerves! I have tried to be lenient with you, but you give me no other choice! You are grounded after school you come straight home no talking on the phone, no seeing your friends, no computer, and no Kai!" tears sprung from Mariah's eyes. She could not believe this was happening. Sure her and Lee have fought before, but never like this.

"You're not my dad, you're not my mom! You don't tell me what to do!" she snatched her arm from Lee an ran down the hallway to her room. "Mariah, when our parents died they left me in charge! I make the rules!" Mariah slammed her door with her back on it. Sliding down, she cried cupping her hands over her mouth. She could still hear Lee yelling at her from down the hallway. Her body shook as she cried. _Please... anybody... come save me._ she didn't care how, Mariah want to get as far away from her brother as possible.

She opened her puffy, red eyes and looked around her room. She looked at the lamp, no, better turn her head from that, she might be tempted to hit Lee with it. Her bed, crying on the bed won't help. Window... Mariah's sad expression turned to a mad one. Looking around, she grabbed her duffel bag. Locking her room door, she thought of things she needed. The angry pinkette grabbed her cell phone, saved money, a blanket, a bag of chips,2 extra outfits, and picture book. _So long Lee!_ she thought furiously while opening her window.

Stepping out, she stared at the moon and starlit-night. This was her life and she was gonna live it how she wanted. Not thinking about where she was going, she walked down the street. Mariah shrugged the bag more on her shoulder to a comfortable position the began to walk faster.

* * *

In the morning. Lee knocked softly on his sister's door. "Mariah." he called calmly. "Mariah, please unlock the door. I'm sorry about what I said last night." he waited for an answer. None came. "Mariah, are you in there." he used his finger nails to pick the lock, a little something he learned a long time ago. Kevin was right behind him. "Lee, I don't think you should go in there. She was pretty mad last night." he warned. 

The black haired neko-jin heard his friend, but didn't show any sign. He pushed the door open. "Mariah..." he called. The room was silent. He looked in the closet. "Mariah." he called again. "Um... Lee?" he spun around to see Kevin standing by an open window. "Kevin, tell me you just opened that." he asked in a low voice. The short boy slowly shook his head. The worried brother rushed to the window. "Mariah!" he yelled looking around.

* * *

With the Bladebreakers. They were **all **running laps along the beach. Even though Ray did take his girlfriend away, Kai could make him do exercise alone every day. He had cool down a little. His new person to hate was that guy that called him the other day. They all stopped a the back hotel entrance, breathing hard. Well, Max, Tyson, and Ray were, Kai stood with his arms folded looking at them. "Come on, let's go to the weight room." he got a groan from the rest. 

"Tyson, Max, I let you guys slack off a little to much. Now, let's go." Opening the door, Kai's cell phone started to ring. "It better not be that guy." he mumbled to himself. Flipping it open, he put it to his ear. "What?" the rest of his team stood there trying to catch their breath. "Kai." came the voice. "Lee." he said calmly. "Have you seen Mariah?" the White Tiger asked. "What do you mean have I seen her! She's not there with you!" Kai began to raise his voice. He heard Lee sigh. "We had an argument last night and she left." he explained.

"You idiot! How could you let her get away, no telling what could happen to her!" the blue haired boy scolded. "This wouldn't have happened if she was with me." he said. Lee hated to admit it, but Kai was right. "Just... help me look for her. She should be coming there." after Lee said that they both hung up. "Mariah's missing?" Ray asked with a worried expression. Kai glared then answered, "Yeah, I'm going to go look and see if she's here. You guys, go to the weight room." he commanded. "Got that, Ray." the raven haired boy turned his head from his captain.

Then Kai walk to an elevator to see if she was at their room. Ray waited until he was sure the elevator wasn't coming back down, then he took off out the door. "Ray, Kai told us to go to the weight room!" Max shouted after him, but Ray didn't look back. "Man, pretty soon the whole town's gonna be after that girl." Tyson shook his head. There was no noise for a moment, then Tyson broke the silence by saying, "Let's go eat!" startling Max. "No, Ty. I think we should go look for Mariah... while trying not to get caught by Kai." Tyson jumped, "Yeah, like on a dangerous mission. We have to find the princess before she falls into the hands of her evil brother, or mad scientist Ray, or the evil android Kai." Tyson said in a creepy voice.

Max sweat dropped. "O.k., but how about we just go find Mariah." he sugested. The navy haired kid shrugged, "Yeah, I guess that works too." they walked off.

Up a few floors, Kai was looking everywhere that Mariah possible could be. Mariah, where are you? Ray, who was out on the beach looked to all the rest spots and tables. He stopped running and ran his fingers through his hair. Mariah, where are you? Lee looked in his whole village, which wasn't that hard if you didn't count the forest he was now about to look in. Mariah, where are you?Finally when they all finished looking, not knowing whether the other found her. Kai, Lee, and Ray called the police. "O.k. well, see what we can do." was the reply they got.

At the police station. "We just got a call from China about a girl, Mariah Chou (A/N: Is that her last name?)." one police said. "Well, we just got on from Paris saying that same girl was missing." a detective said. "We got another from Paris, but I don't think it as the same guy." another detective. "This girl must be important, we better go find her!" the first detective said standing up. The weird thing was their office was way in the USA. How did a call from China and France go to the US? Weird.

* * *

And there you have it. Sorry I took such a long time. Oh, and I'm not exactly sure if Chou is really Mariah's last name so don't take it from me. Please review! See ya! 


	9. Further Apart

Again, I have nothing to say except thanks for all the reviews I love you guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade.

* * *

Kai, Ray, Lee, Max and Tyson were all looking for Mariah at the same time, without even knowing it! Except Max and Tyson. It had been 1 week since her disappearance. A very ticked off Kai sat it the hotel room. He had finally learned that Max, Tyson, and Ray were not doing what he told them to do. 

Tyson and Max entered the room, laughing. As soon as they saw Kai's face they stopped. "Hey." Tyson waved. "I told you guys to train." he stood from the bed. Tyson looked at Max. "Um... well... we thought that if we helped you find Mariah there would be a better chance. I mean you, Lee, and Ray can't---" he covered his mouth. "Ray... is also looking for her." his eyes seemed to glow red. Tyson and Max backed into the corner. "Yeah, he took off to China two days ago. You didn't notice?" Tyson asked. "How could I think about anything else when Mariah's missing?"

He sat on his bed and took a deep breath. The silence in the room was broken by Kai's phone ringing. He quickly answered it. "Hello?" "Hello Kai..." that voice. "Listen, I have no time for you---!" "You have to find Mariah." it said smoothly. "How did you know? Do you know where she is?" "Yes." was all the voice said.

"I swear if you hurt her!"

"Calm down, I'm on your side. Lee and Ray are already here. I don't know how in the world they found her, though."

"Where is she!"Kai asked.

"I not going to tell you, but I'll give you a hint."

"I have no time for your games!"

"Well, I guess you're not finding her."

Kai was silent for a few minutes, "O.k. what's the hint?"

"She's in your home town." after the voice said that Kai immediately hung up the phone and ran out the door. Tyson and Max was close behind him. "Where are you going?" Max asked. "Russia!" Kai yelled to him. They stood outside of the hotel. "You can't go. All of the planes are taken until tomorrow." Max told him. Kai took out his cell again and dialed a number. "It's Kai I want a jet at the Paris airport. Now!" he hung up. "Life's good when your rich." he told them.

They took a taxi to the air port where a private jet was waiting for them, or Kai rather. They stepped inside. "Whoa!" Tyson and Max gawked at the swanky aircraft. It had6 red seats, red carpet, lights on the side. They took their seats. "Wow, Kai! How come every time we went somewhere you could call these people?" Tyson asked. "I don't flash my money around." he said simply.

"Start the plane. Moscow, Russia is the destination." he told the pilot. "Yes, sir." he did as he was ordered. It was about 20 minutes into the flight when Max asked, "Hey, Kai? Who was that guy that called you?"

"I don't know for sure, but I have a pretty good idea." that's not the answer Max was looking for, but he knew not to mess with an angry Kai. They were there in only 2 hours. Kai jumped out of the jet. Max and Tyson stepped out and immediately started freezing. "I sh-shoulders h-ave brought m-my c-oat." Tyson hugged him self trying to get warn. It wasn't helping. Kai started walking. "H-ow is-he doing th-that?" Tyson asked following behind him.

"K-Kai grew up here." Max told him. They ran practically a mile before stopping. "Kai... please... rest." Tyson managed to get out. "This will make up for the practice you missed." he said coldly. "How... do you... run like... that?" Max asked sitting on the ground with Tyson. "Practice." he answered. Max growned. They stopped running and looked around. "That idiot said she was in Moscow somewhere." the blunette ran his fingers through his hair. "This chick is driving me crazy!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, I hope I never fall in love." Tyson said. Kai snapped his head towards him. "I'm not in love!" he shouted. "Um... Kai, you came form France to Russia for this girl, you think about her constantly, and you want to protect her at all costs. Sounds like love to me." the navy haired kid proved his point. "I'm not in love." he folded his arms. Max sighed, "O.k. then take the love test." Max said. "Love test?" the other boys asked.

"Yes, but you must answer truthfully or you won't know if your in love or not." Kai thought about it. "O.k.." They walked into a small cafe' and took a seat. "Question number one: Do you want to go back out with Mariah?" Kai thought again, "Remember, the truth." Max reminded. The blunette took a breath. "I guess." he folded his arm knowing that he shouldn't have agreed to do this stupid test. _I'm not in love. I can't be._

"Question number two: Whenever your around the girl you like do you get a funny feeling in your stomach, like it makes you feel nerves, and you don't exactly know how to act?" boy, this was not going to be easy. Kai nodded. "Question number three: Do you always want to be around her?" Kai bit his lip, "Not... all the time." "Majority." the blond said. Another nodded from the two toned haired boy.

"Do you dream about her? Do you always think about her? Sometimes do you just feel the urge to be with her, like you don't care if you have to circle the world 1,000 times, you would, just to see her again?... You don't have to tell me, but if the answer to all those question are yes, just think on it." Max smiled. Then Tyson joined, "Hey, I have a question: Is that Mariah over there?" he pointed to a group of buys surrounding a certain pink haired girl and not just any boys, the Demolition Boys!

Kai stood up and walked over to the table they were at. Mariah was sitting down eating, while the Demo Boys stood around her with emotionless faces. "Mariah." Kai tried to get through, but Bryan and Spencer blocked him off. "Move." Kai tried to get through again. "It's no use." he looked to where the voice came from. He spotted Lee and Ray sitting at a table next to Mariah. "They won't let you through." Lee told him.

"Princess Mariah says she doesn't want any disturbances while she's on her vacation." Spencer said. "Princess? Since when was Mariah a princess?" Kai asked. They all looked at him dangerously. "Kai." someone whispered. He looked around. "Kai." "Tala." Kai whispered back. The red head motioned for him to come over. Kai walked over to him. "What took you so long to get here?" he whispered/scolded.

"So it was you that called." the blue haired boy said loudly. "Sh... don't talk so loud." he gestured to the rest of the Demo Boys. "Yes, I called you. I want you and Mariah to get back together. I'm trying to help." Kai nodded. "Then let me through." The red head shook his head no. "Rai says we can't let any one through. Right now she's very, very, pissed because when Ray and Lee came they were all like, 'how could you just leave like that' and 'We were so worried about you.' They ended up yelling."

Kai waited for him to go on. "3 things you should know about Princess Rai." the blue haired boy held up his hand in front of the red heads face. "What's with the princess thing?" he asked. "We spoil her." the red head said simply. "O.k. now, the first thing you should know about Rai is she always gets what she wants." Kai put his hand up again, "Two things. Rai? And what is with the nicknames?Why does she always get what she wants?" Tala sighed. "I gave her that nickname, nobody but me can call her that and she always gets what she wants because we, the Demolition Boys, will go to great measure to make sure she does. Can I move on before I get caught?" he looked back a the Demo Boys.

Kai nodded. "2 when she's in a bad mode, it's better not to bother with her. She will bite your head off." he took a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Kai. "This is our address. Come around 3:00... a.m." Kai looked at his strangely. "A.m.?"

Tala shrugged, "She's always in a better mode at night." The red head was just about to go back to his position beside Mariah, who wasn't paying any attention to him on the count of, she was to busy eating, when he came back. "Oh, yeah I forgot to tell you the last thing. It's also the thing that can save your life. Whatever you do, I don't care if she took all your money, slapped you in the face, stripped off your clothes, stuck you in a freezer, took you out three days later, threw you off the Empire State Building, only to find yourself in the newspaper the next day with a picture of you falling of the Empire State Building, naked, hair frozen and poor, do not yell at her. I can not stress this enough!" he yelled softly.

"The last person, before Lee, that yelled at her was never seen again." This is the part that Kai didn't believe. "I was the last person to yell at her." he pointed to himself. "Nope, there was someone after you, name was Nick." Tala sniffed, but he wasn't crying, he had a cold. "I never heard of anybody named Nick."

"Exactly because he disappeared." Kai sweat dropped. "I yelled at her, I'm still here." Tala nodded. "Yeah, that's what's gonna make it really hard for me to put you two back together. Remember 3 a.m." he slipped back into position. "Won't you get in trouble?" Kai whispered to him. "No, I'm the favorite." he whispered back. "Tala who are you talking to?" Mariah asked not looking away from Ray and Lee. She glared dangerously at them.

"Oh... um... this ant down here. It's bothering me, so I'm just gonna squish it. Aw... man it's running! I'm just about to follow it, but you don't know that cause you think I'm still standing right here, but I'm not I'm actually going over there to squish the ant. Wait! Where did it go?" he started walking away. Mariah laughed. "Tali, your an idiot!"

For that second Mariah and Kai's eyes connected. Then Mariah turned away, Kai looked down. "Spencer, Bryan, please remove him from my sight." she pointed to Kai. "What!" Kai yelled. Spencer and Bryan grabbed him. "Let me go!" "Princess Mariah told us to get you out of her sight." Bryan said emotionlessly. "Who cares what Princess Mariah says!" "Who cares what I say? They care what I say!" she yelled at him. "Well guess what I don't!"

"Bad ant! What did I tell you about yelling!" he said trying to help Kai remember what he said like a minute ago by talking to the ant. "You think your so big and bad, hiding behind your... body guard." Kai spoke. "Stupid ant! You digging a deeper hole! Bad ant!" he hit the ant and it stopped moving. "Oh, know I hurt the ant! I'm so sorry." Then all of a sudden a swarm of ants came and attacked Tala. "Help!" he shouted, no one seemed to care.

"Fine! Bryan, Spencer, let him go!" she ordered. "But, Princess!" Bryan was about to protest. "Let him go!" she ordered again. They did as they were told. Ray and Lee stood to their feet. "You think I'm always hiding behind my "Body guards."" she did the fingers quote thing. "What are you gonna to me?" Kai folded his arms. "Um... a little help here!" Tala shouted desperately trying to break up the argument, but it's sort of hard to do that when your being attacked by thousands of ants.

"I'll give you until the count of three to get out of here with all of you body parts." Mariah put her hands on her hips. Kai yawned, sure she wasn't going to do anything. "1..2...3." she took her claws and slashed Kai's face. "What the hell!" he yelled. "What did you do that for, idiot!"

For that last thing he got another slash across the face and another and another... She wasn't just doing that because Kai didn't do what she said, it was because he broke up with her. The pain had never left. She felt bad for what she was doing, taking her anger out on Kai, she was going to stop, until... she felt a hand slap cross her face. Everything froze, even the ants attacking Tala. Mariah slowly moved her hand to the sore spot on her cheek where Kai had slapped her.

O.k. now there was about six guys in the room wanting to jump Kai. Tyson and Max couldn't believe what they were seeing."You slapped me." she said slowly. "I... didn't mean to." he said back. Tears came to Mariah golden eyes. The ants had all disappeared. Tala walked over to Mariah, a few ant bites were on him, but he'll live. He took her in his arms and glared at Kai. "What was I suppose to do! Let her slash me into nothing?" Then Tala said two words, "Get him." he walked away with Mariah and to make a long story short, Kai ended up getting beat up and thrown out into the streets.

* * *

Jashomara: I can't believe I did that to Kai! (crying) I'm so evil! (sniff). 

Mariah: Now, how are me and Kai going to get back together?

Lady J: Yeah, how are you going to do that?

Jashomara: I don't know, the story just comes out. There's no planing, I just surprise myself!Anyways review if you want me to continue. (More tears) If there are some spelling errors I apologize.


	10. Alone With You

That was a sad ending I left you with. Bad me! I wounder what's gonna happen in this chapter. Will they get back together? Or will they go further apart? Not even I know! Lol, I keep myself in suspense.

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade.

* * *

Mariah sat in the room of her house in Russia crying. Tala and the rest of the Demolition Boys tried to comfort her, but it was no use. Her face buried in her pillow, she cried none stop. The Demo Boys were in the front room hoping that she would be o.k. "Should we have really beat him up like that?" Spencer asked. "She's not crying because of that. Kai hit her and she still likes him, I think." Bryan told him. The room went silent, they could her their sad princess crying up stairs.

* * *

With Lee and the rest... minus Kai 

Lee, Ray, Max, and Tyson got a hotel somewhere. It was really hard for Lee to see his sister walk away with people like the Demolition Boys. The fact that they were boys made it worse. He tried to get to her, but Tala wouldn't let him. Lee slouched into his seat. "What do we do?" Max asked laying on the floor with Tyson. "Don't know." the navy haired kid answered. They all sighed. "Who know what those insane cyborgs will do to her!" Lee yelled. They had told Lee about how Ray tried to stop Mariah and Kai's relationship before it started and the dirty tricks he used. Lee didn't know who's side he was on. He really didn't want his sister with Kai in the first place, but Ray was wrong for what he did.

"Yeah, they could be torturing her." Max said. "Ooo, with a chain saw!" Tyson said his input."No, they could tie her up to a bed and force her to eat dirty socks!" Max said as if it was a good thing.

They went on and on and on until Lee screamed, "SHUT UP!" They stared at him. "It's bad enough I can't go get her, I don't want to imagine her being tortured!" "Sorry, we got a little carried away." Tyson apologized. The room got silent. Then Max said, "This is all Ray's fault."

That snapped the raven haired neko-jin out of his thoughts. "What! How! Lee's the one that yelled at her!" Max sat up. "Well, if it weren't for you and your jealousy, she would be happy with Kai right now!" That was the end of that subject."I think she likes Tala." he said mono toned. They all looked to him. "What are you talking about?" Lee looked at him.

"Well, you saw how he held her after Kai had hit her and they do seem close. He was making her laugh when she was mad." They all thought. "No, I would rather her be with Kai than_ him_!" Lee shouted. Another silent moment. Then Max spoke, "Maybe we'll be able to think better in the morning. Let's get some sleep and hope she'll be o.k." he suggested.

* * *

8:00 A.M. 

At Kai's Mansion

A certain two toned haired boy walked through his mansion, thinking. How could I be so stupid? Why did I do that? I could have just backed up or something. Turning a corner, he punched the wall beside him. What is wrong with me? I was gonna get back with her. As he took his fist out of the wall a little in the wall broke off. He ran his fingers through his hair. He sighed. I need to go for a walk. he thought to himself.

Grabbing his scarf and keys, he headed out the door. All he had was 2 hours of sleep. He had a dream about the only thing he thinks about, almost. The town was covered by fog. People were out and about their business. He wasn't finish scolding himself about what he did. He growled, walking down the sidewalk. How could I be so stupid? he put his down and sighed. "Mariah..." he remembered the day they met at the fair. How they kept meeting back up without even trying. He wanted nothing to do with her then. Now he thinks it was fate that they met.

Kai spotted a cafe' near by and thought he might as well waist his time some where. Walking in, the door made that little 'ding' sound, in a way it announced his arrival. There were a few people in the shop. He could smell the aroma of the coffee and other morning drinks. To him, it smelled pretty good. Coffee with sugar would be more descriptive. He sat at a table a little ways away from the main counter. This was a good place to think. It was quiet, but not to quiet til the point where it's annoying. People talking and the sound of the coffee machines could be heard.

A lady came to him. "Do you want anything, sir?" she asked politely. "Got any hot chocolate?" he asked looking at the young blond girl. She nodded with a smile. "I'll take that." he said. "O.k. will that be all?" she asked. "Yes." Kai answered. She's seems like a morning person. Somebody that's always happy. Her smile is beautiful. he sighed. Reminds me of Mariah. He closed his eyes for a while, just thinking of the time he spent with Mariah.

It was a while, then he heard, "Here's your hot chocolate." he opened his eyes to see a bright smiling blond. "Thanks." he took it. Taking a sip, he noticed that the girl wasn't leaving. "Are you o.k.?" she asked, concern heard in her voice. "I don't know." he said turning away from her. "What do you mean?" she sat down in the chair across from him. "I think I lost someone I really care about." he told her.

"Oh..."she nodded slightly then continued, "Today's gonna be a beautiful. You should smile." he was beginning to think this girl was some kind of fortune teller. "I promise, the day will get better for you. If it doesn't, I owe you a free hot chocolate to make you fell a little better." she smiled again then got up and went back to work. That was... weird.

"So, Kai, you're already talking to other girls?" he turned back to see Mariah. An angry expression on her face. "No, it's not like that!" Kai felt his heart beat get faster. Then Mariah started to laugh. "I'm just kidding." She sat in the the seat that was previously occupied by the blond girl. The pink haired girl just stared at Kai. Her chin resting upon her hands. There was only silence between them, until Mariah said, "We have got to stop meeting like this." She smiled at him, he smiled back.

Kai's smile slowly faded. "I thought you were made at me." he looked down at the table. "No, I was mad at myself. I needed to clear my head." she sat back and put her hands on the table. The blue haired Russian looked around and noticed something was missing. "Where are your body guards?" Mariah laughed. "You mean my boys." she smiled at him. "I had to sneak out. Like I told you, I needed to think. I couldn't do that with them watching me."

"How did you meet them? The last time I saw you guys together, you were enemies and you wanted to killed them." Mariah was still smiling. "You remember when I told you my first kiss was with Tala?" Kai nodded. The pink haired girl sat trying to find the right words. "Well, first I have to make a confession." the blue haired boy bit his lip. "Kai, you were not my first boy friend, Tala was." Kai only stared at her.

"The reason I told you, you were, is so you won't be that nerves." she frowned. "Are you mad at me?"She finally got a response out of him, "No." he answered. She's smiling again! "Anyway, I got them out of Biovolt." Kai raised an eyebrow. "How did you do that?" he asked.

"I yelled at and threatened Boris." she said proudly. "I told him that if he layed on more finger on my use-to-be-boyfriend and the rest of the Demolition Boys, while he's sleeping, I would come into his room, pour alcohol into his mouth, shoot him in the legs and arms, then sit their and watch him suffer and after he's dead, I'll hide the body." Kai stared at her with a horrified look. "Hey, Mariah, do you know a boy named Nick?" he asked her suddenly. "That's not important right now." she said calmly.

Kai was very close to getting up and running out the door, but he didn't. Instead he asked, "Tell me the truth Mariah, how many people have you killed." she laughed for a while, then stopped when she saw the look on Kai's face. "Oh, your serious?" then she looked down thoughtfully. "Well, I killed my parents, but that was an accident. Car accident... I didn't know taking me to cheer leading practice would cause trouble. They were arguing because daddy was suppose to take me, but he forgot. Mama was talking about how he always forgets stuff, they were close to a divorce. Mama looked away from the road and her and a car hit." she told him the story.

"Oh... sorry." was all Kai could say. There a long pause until Mariah's cell phone rung. She looked at the caller id then put it back into her pocket. "Aren't you gonna answer it?" Kai asked. "Ray." Mariah said boringly. Kai nodded. "So I heard you have a mansion." she said changing subjects. "I do." Kai told her. She stood from where she was. "Take me to it." she ordered smiling. Kai smiled back, "O.k." they began to walk out the door. When a the blond lady stopped Kai, "Is she the person you were talking about?" she asked kindly. "Yeah." Kai answered happily. "I guess you won't be getting a free hot chocolate." They both laughed shortly. Then she left Kai and Mariah on their way.

"What was that all about?" Mariah asked innocently. "Nothing." she didn't like that answer, but left it at that. They walked for a minute or two, before they made it. "Here it is." Kai watched Mariah's eyes grow wide. "Wow!" she stared at it a little while, then started to run to it. "Come on!" she shouted at Kai who had just begun to run. They stood to the door. "Come on, open it! Open it!" she said excitedly. Kai opened the door and they walked in. He had brightened to place up since his grandfather left. A giant chandelier was in the front room. The floor was ballroom-like and a blue purl kind of color. There was a fireplace and sofas. Mariah spun around in the room.

"It's so beautiful." she stopped spinning. "Where are all of your servants and butlers?" she asked. "On vacation." Kai answered. Mariah looked around again. "So we have this whole place to yourself?" she asked. Kai had never notice that. Him and Mariah were alone in his mansion together. That made him nerves. Biting his lip, he went and sat down on the sofa, soon to be joined by Mariah.

"What wrong?" she asked putting her hand on his. He slid his way. Mariah took her hand back and looked at the floor. "I'm sorry." he apologized. "I've... never been in my mansion... alone with such a... pretty girl." he was so afraid to say that. Mariah blushed at the compliment. By now all kinds of thought ran through Kai's head. Thoughts like: what if she wants to make out or something. What if she wants to see the rest of the house. What if she wants to go to the next level in a relationship! I can't do it! What if she gets pregnant! What if on our wedding day my grandfather finds the time to come and ruin it! Kai stare, horrifically, at the floor.

"Kai, are you o.k.?" he snapped out of his thoughts to see Mariah with a concerned look on her face. "I'm fine." he managed to say. "Your lip's bleeding." she told him. He put his hand to his mouth and when he took it away he saw a little blood. "I'll be right back." he went up stairs to the bathroom. After taking care of his lip, he looked up from the sink and was shocked to see Mariah in the mirror. He jumped a little. Turning around he heard Mariah ask him, "Can I see your room?" "Why?" he had to ask.

"Because I want to." she gave him the 'helpless little kitten' face. "Pweeeease." he sighed in defeat, "O.k., but we're not staying in there that long." Mariah jumped. When they got to his room she ran in. "Oh, cool!" In his room where posters, a bed, of course, a huge closet, a glass door that led out to a balcony! Mariah went and collapsed on his bed. "Can I live here with you?" she asked dreamily. Kai looked at her. "I don't think you brother would approve." Mariah sat up. "I don't care what he thinks." she pulled Kai down on the bed with her which made him fell nerves again.

"Why are you so nerves?" she asked him. He shook him head. "I'm o.k." he reasured her. Mariah smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Kai's face went red. That's when she figured out why he was sonerves. She took that chance to grab his waist and wrestle him down on the bed. Then she hopped on top of him...

* * *

O.k. now before you think there's going to be any lemon, don't! God people, I'm only 13! But something really funny is going to happen. This chapter was pretty long, I pat myself on the back.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Stop Yelling At Me!

My last chapter was pretty boring if you ask me. They didn't do anything, but talk! Humph! I am very disappointed in myself! But I had to get Kai and Mariah back together some how. O.k. I hope this chapter will be better.

Disclaimer: I still don't own beyblade.

* * *

"Why are you so nervous?" she asked him. He shook his head. "I'm o.k." he reassured her. Mariah smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Kai's face went red. That's when she figured out why he was so nervous. She took that chance to grab his waist and wrestle him down on the bed. Then she hopped on top of him... 

Kai's eyes went wide. "W- what are you doing?" he ask shocked at her sudden movement. She took her hand and slid it down his cheek. "Your so sexy, Kai." she said in a seductive kind of voice. Kai's heart raced. He was sweating already. "Mariah... um... could you..."

The pink haired girl smirked and rubbed her hands up and down Kai's waist. "Kai... do you love me?" Mariah was only pretending. She loved to tease Kai. The nervous teen opened his mouth, but words wouldn't come out. They were as scare as he was.

That's when someone bussed into the room. Mariah looked over to the door shocked. There Tala, Spencer, and Bryan stood along with Lee, Ray, Max and Tyson. At that point Kai thought he would die, but was sort of glad they came in. "What is going on here!" Tala voice boomed. _Um... o.k. games over. How will I get out of this one! Think me, think!_ Mariah felt her face getting hot. She got off of Kai and stood up.

"What do you mean what's going on her?" she countered. "What were you doing!" Bryan demanded. "Wouldn't you like to know." Mariah put her hands on her hips. _Oh, yeah! Go me go me!_ Ray walked over to where Kai was and grabbed him by the color. "I swear if you tried anything!" Kai was about to say a few words to him, but Mariah started talking. "What makes you think he was the one making the moves?" she grabbed Ray by the shoulder and pushed him away from Kai.

Finally, the blue haired teen got off of the bed. "How dare you try to get my sister to do such a thing!" Lee accused. "You guys Kai didn't do anything! He's to stupid and unexperienced!" Kai looked at her and made a face. "No offence." Mariah said quickly when she saw his face. "I wasn't going to do anything else!" she said when she saw their faces didn't change from the angry expressions.

"Wait, wait, wait you said Kai's to stupid and unexpirienced to do that." Ray stated. "Yeah, because he is." Kai looked at her again. "You are. You have not said anything smart since we got together." Kai rolled his eyes. "Hey, I'm not finished!" Ray yelled. "Oh, sorry." Mariah apologized. "So, when you say you were making all the moves... are trying to say that you **are** experienced?" Ray's brain is working! He would be great as a lawyer.

All the guys even Kai eyed Mariah. "O.k. Kai how about taking us on a tour!" she started out the door, but Lee grabbed the back of her shirt. "Mariah answer the question." he said surprisingly calmly. "What question?" she pretended not to know. "Have you ever done... **IT**?" Lee asked again. "See that's none of your business." she started to speed walk down the hallway.

"You have!" came from the boys. She tried to walk as fast as she could to the front room door. It was in view. She began to run to the exit. Mariah was almost there when... brick wall. Bryan and Spencer blocked her way. "Sit!" Bryan ordered. "What do I look like, a dog?" she asked rhetorically.

"Mariah, how could you? What if your pregnant!" Lee exploded. "Yeah, what if you have an STD or something!" Ray helped him. "Mariah, me and Max are very disappointed in you." Tyson and Max shook their index finger up and down. _Oh, great now even Tyson and Max are scolding me_! she thought. "Listen, it was along time ago o.k." Mariah said annoyed.

"So you were even younger than you are now!" Spencer yelled. "How could you do this to me!" Kai shouted. "I said it was along time ago!" she said standing up to Kai. "Stop yelling at me!" she shouted.

"We have the right to yell at you! What were you thinking!" Max yelled. "What do you care? You're only here because Kai is." she said. "Your Kai's girlfriend which means we have to worry about your safety!" Tyson shouted. "Stop yelling at me! It was along time ago!"

At the same time all of them yelled "We don't care!" tears started to fill her eyes. She ran out of the door. That's when Tala, who hadn't said anything, stood up. "I told you not to yell at her, Kai. Don't say I didn't warn you." They all watched as he exited to door Mariah went out. "Damn." Kai swore/sighed. "Lets go get her before she disappears again. I don't trust Tala." Lee said. Bryan and Spencer gave him looks. "I'm only telling the truth."

They walked out the door. "O.k. she has to still be around here somewhere." Ray said. "Bryan and Spencer you come with me this way." Kai pointed left. "Ray, Tyson, Max and Lee, you guys go that way. If you see her, come back here... with her." they split up. "Man, this girl is making me loose a lot of weight." Tyson told Max who agreed. The two groups ran all the way around the mansion and they met back up.

Tyson and Max sat down. "Kai... you have a... big mansion." Tyson managed to say. "What size are mansions suppose to be?" Ray asked. The was a killing silence.

"Hey, do you guys hear something?" Ray asked. "Yeah..." Lee agreed. "Sounds like crying." Kai started walking towards some bushes. He pull them back a little and saw Mariah and Tala sitting on his swing bench with the shade cover over their heads. (A/N: I hope you guys know what I'm trying to describe.)

All the boys peered through. Mariah's face was all red and more tears were coming down. Tala had his hand on her back talking to her softly. "I hate them." they heard her say. "I hate all of them except Bryan." she said pouting. "Why not Bryan?" Tala asked. "Because his hair is lavender." Tala raised an eyebrow. "I like the color lavender. It's my favorite after red. I hate blue!" Kai look at the scene sadly. He knew she was talking about him.

"What about black?" the red head asked playing her little color game. "Hate that too, but not as much as I hate blue!" "What about navy blue or yellow?"

"I don't really care for them." Tyson folded his arms. "Pink?" "I can't help but love it. I'm stuck with it for the rest of my miserable, loveless life." Tala smiled at her. "Stop smiling." she hit him. "Make me." he said still smiling. Mariah smiled back and jumped on him. They both laughed. Then they stopped laughing and smiled. Then within that minute, Tala kissed Mariah.

She pushed him away, "Tala..." That's when the rest of the boys decided to come out. "Tala!" Lee shouted, "Get away from my sister!" he commanded. Tala stood up. "Leave Mariah alone!" Kai shouted. "What it's not like your still dating her?" Tala said smoothly. Kai's face expression dropped to a sad one. He looked at Mariah, who looked away from him and went into his garden to pick flowers. "Mariah what are you doing?" Kai asked.

"Hey leave MY girlfriend alone!" Ray shouted at Kai. "Your girlfriend!" Tala yelled, "I think you have it all wrong! She's mine!" "Well guess what? She's my sister and I'll decide who gets to date her." Lee stepped in the conversation. Mariah rolled her eyes picking a rose. "She's my girlfriend! I knew her before all of yall started blading!" Ray told them."Yeah, but she wasn't yours." the red head argued.

"I think we should go by who was her first date." Kai said. "I'm fine with that." Tala agreed. "What?" Kai was confused. "She dated me first!" Tala yelled. "Oh yeah." Kai said in a now-I-remember way. "OK second boyfriend." the blue haired boy crossed his arms. "No, she's mine!" Tala shouted. "Mine!" Ray. "Mine!" Lee.  
"Kai's!" Max and Tyson. "Ours!" Bryan and Spencer. They all started yelled at once so nobody could hear anybody. Then there was a loud, "SHUT UP!"

They all stopped and looked at Mariah, who was the one that yelled. "I am so sick of you you guys treating me like property! I'm not Lee's, not Ray's, not Bryan or Spencer's, not Tyson or Max's, not Kai! And NOT Tala's!" she glared at the red head. She threw the flowers on the ground and began to walk away. The boys followed her, trying to explain why they were arguing over her. She didn't seem to be listening.

Walking out of the gate of Kai's mansion, she turned her nose up, not looking where she was going. The boys followed her out, still yelling at each other and at the same time trying to tell the pink haired girl why they were yelling. Without noticing it, Mariah had walked out into the street. Neither of them noticed the semi truck coming down the road.

"You guys are still arguing. I am not some prize to be won!" she folded her arms. "Mariah, I really care about you and don't want to see you get hurt hanging with these Biovolt test subjects!" Ray tried to explain, referring to Tala, Bryan, Spencer, and Kai. "Who are you calling a Biovolt test subject!" Bryan bald his fist. The semi was getting closer.

"You guys are such little kids!" they continued to argue. "Are you even listening to me!" no answer came from the bickering bunch. "Humph!" Mariah was about to get out of the road and go to the other side when she heard, "Buuuuump! Buuuuuuuump!" she looked to the source of the noise. Seeing the semi she tried to run out of the way.(A/N: Unlike those idiots in the movies who just stand there screaming!)

The guys stopped arguing and looked to see the huge truck and Mariah getting hit. It almost missed her, but when the driver tried to stop he also turned the wheel and the right side of the truck hit her. "Mariah!" Kai yelled. He and the rest of the boy stood over her unconscious body."Call the ambulance!" Tala ordered.

* * *

Nooooooooooooooo! She couldn't get out of the way in time! At lease she tried. I hope she'll be o.k. because if she dies that won't be good for the story since she's the main character. Oh, and have you noticed she's the only girl? I'm just noticing that. But, please review people! 


	12. She use to be mine

What's up, people! Sorry it took me so long to put up this chapter, but for some reason my computer wouldn't let me log in.

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade.

* * *

8 boys sat in a hospital room with their heads down. None of them spoke, for they were to busy mentally scolding themselves. They all blamed the accident on themselves. Lee was having a hard time concentrating on one subject because his mind kept going back to the beep... beep... beep thing that told him if Mariah's heart was still going. He was so afraid that it would stop. He kept thinking about what would happen if it did stop. 

However, the other males weren't thinking about that. They became so use to the sound they forgot the machine was there. If it weren't for the machine and the occasional noise outside the door announcing someone passing, the room would be completely submerged in silence. The blow to Mariah took was horrible, but she survived.

She got away with a broken right leg and arm, a concussion, and a broken left wrist. The doctors said it was a miracle for her just to survive the accident, let alone get out without having to wear a full-body cast. The boys were glad to hear that. But they were also very worried, it had been two days and Mariah had not yet woken up

Tala was about to crack under the silence. He couldn't take it anymore, "This is all my fault." he raked him right hand through his hair. All eye were on him. More silence... then, "No," came from Kai. "I shouldn't have followed her all the way to Russia when she didn't want anyone to find her. I should have just hoped that everything worked out. Instead of barging in on her life."

Immediately after that Lee said, "I'm the worst brother ever." he looked at the floor. "If I won't have yelled at her... if I won't have taken her from Kai... she would be happy." he admitted. More silence followed until Ray spoke up, "It's my fault." everyone looked at him. "It's **all** my fault. Max, you were right. If... if I didn't let my jealously get to me... she would still be with Kai... happy."

"Yeah, it is your fault." Tyson said earning glares from the rest of the boys. "Well it is." Kai shook his head 'yeah'. "It may have started with Ray, but we only made it worse." They all started to think again.

"I have an idea." Bryan cut the silence. "How about **when **Mariah wakes up, we don't make or tell her to choose anybody. We let her choose." The boys thought on it. "For once, I actually agree with you." Lee sided with the lavender haired boy. "Oh, and we don't try to change her mind no matter what" Max cut in. They all looked around.

All of them knew that if she didn't pick what they wanted, they would be mad or hurt, but it was her decision. They had to come to that concussion. Tala already thought he knew the answer. "She's gonna pick Kai." everyone looked at him. "It's always Kai." the red head got up with an angered look on his face. He walked out the door and closed it behind him.

The blue haired boy was confused. "What's his problem?" Lee spat. They all looked at each other. "Why would she pick me?" the two toned haired boy was confused. "Bryan, Spencer, you guys know?" Ray asked.

"Yeah, but we can't tell you." Spencer finally spoke up. "Tala didn't tell us not to tell, but... I don't think he would want you to know." Bryan told them. "Well, if he didn't tell you not to tell..." Kai trailed off. Bryan shook his head. Then the blue hair teen got up, "Fine, I'll go ask him." he left the room.

The red head was outside, sitting on a bench getting some fresh air. He was calming down a little. Before, his blood was boiling and his face was red with anger. He put his face in his hands for a moment. Then he saw another shadow beside his. He looked up to see that if was Kai, the one person he didn't want to see right now. He would rather Lee. The two toned haired boy sat down beside the red head.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Kai was the first to speak., "What did I do?" he said looking straight ahead of him as if he was looking at something. "What makes me so special?" the blue haired teen averted his eyes and looked at the red head who's head was now up. "Why do you hate me all of a sudden? I thought you wanted me and Mariah together." Kai gave him the I-don't-understand look.

Tala looked away, then back at Kai. "I tried to want you with her." Kai raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean 'you tried to want'?" Tala looked down and took a deep breath. "It would be easier to understand if I told you what happened." the red head looked back on his memory.

**Flashback/story**

Mariah and I were in our house watching some chick-flick. She made me. Neither of us were really watching it we were to busy making out. Bryan and Spencer made and excuse to leave, saying they had their own agenda. We were both laying on the couch. She was on top of me. It was only a month after the State Fair in Moscow, Russia. I didn't want to go because I detest fairs. She didn't argue. It was only 2 days after that, that I wished I did go.

She had told me that no matter where she had went she kept meeting up with Kai... on accident. After that she couldn't stop talking about him. It was starting to bother me. Then she pushed away from me, breaking our kiss. I looked up at my pink haired angel, who was looking at the floor. "What's wrong?" I asked in a low voice. She sat up and so did I. "I'm sorry." she apologized. "Sorry? For what?" I asked.

"Tala," she said with tears in her eyes. "We can't... I can't... be with you anymore." I looked at her in shock. "Why?" I asked. She didn't say anything for a few minutes. "Tala, you can't tell me that you don't have a clue as to what is happening." she sighed. "I have to end this now before I hurt you." I couldn't understand. "Mariah..."

"Can't you see Tala. I'm falling for Kai." At that my hurt or whatever it was that made me love her, ripped into a thousand pieces. The tears in her eyes made their way down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry Tala, but if I stay with you, I'm only gonna hurt you." she cried. "No, Mariah maybe we could work something out." I tried to reason. She was the only girl I had ever loved. And I let her walk away. The next day she packed her stuff and just left.

**End of Flashback **

Tala, Kai could see, had tears in his eyes after telling him that. "I had been hurt before. In Biovolt, on the street, but even if you put all that together, it still won't measure up to the pain I felt that night." all Kai could do was stare at the boy. The red head, once again, had his face in his hands.

Kai had never seen this side of Tala. He seemed helpless. "She left me... for you." Kai looked at the ground. "I'm... sorry. I didn't know." Kai apologized. "Are you telling me, you never once thought about how Mariah and I broke up?" Tala asked.

"Well, no. I partly didn't believe yall were together in the first place." Tala looked up at him. His eyes were red. It went quiet again. They could only hear birds chirping. The silence was cut by Tala chuckling. Kai looked at him like he was crazy. "What are you laughing at?" he asked.

"I never thought, in all my years, that I would lose a girl to you." Kai laughed with him. "I never thought I would get a girl in the first place." the blue haired boy added. They both laughed. "Imagine us. We use to be emotionless, trained to be the best. And here you are, crying." Kai teased.

"Shut up!" Tala slapped the back of Kai's head. "I guess when we met Mariah, both of us changed." the red head pointed out. "Yeah, come on." Kai stood up, Tala followed. "Let's go see how the Heart Breaker is doing." Tala joked.

When they made it back to the room, Mariah was awake. "Hey, Rai." Tala came in with a half smile. Mariah had her arms folded and was looking out of the window with an angry look on her face. Kai sat down in a chair beside her bed. Tala came and sat on the other side, blocking her view of the window. She turned her head from him.

"You're mad at me?" he made a pouting look. The pink haired girl looked at the covers of her bed. "I sorry." he said the way a baby would. Then he got up and hugged her. She didn't hug him back._ Yep, I think she changed Tala more than me. _Kai thought to himself. "Tala, stop being a suck up." Bryan said coldly.

"Mariah, we're all really sorry about what happened. We know it was our fault." Mariah looked over to the lavender haired boy. "We just wanted you to know that what ever or who ever you choose to be with, we'll support it all the way and not argue." he told her.

"Mariah, I don't mean to put you on the spot, but... who do you choose." Lee asked his sister. She looked thoughtful. "Well..."

* * *

I think the next chapter is gonna be the last, but if not, the chapter after next will be. 


	13. To Many Mysteries

How about I just start the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade.

* * *

"Mariah, I don't mean to put you on the spot, but... who do you choose." Lee asked his sister. She looked thoughtful. "Well..." 

Everyone waited for a response. The suspense was killing them. Mariah's thoughtful expression turn to an angry one. "Wait a minute..."

"What?" Lee asked. "That street was a no traffic zone." she realized. "Kai, it was by your mansion." she pointed out. "I know, you can actually sue for that." the blue haired boy told her. "Why would you sue a person you hired!" she yelled. The boys had a confused look on theirs faces. "Mariah, what are you talking about?" Kai asked.

"Don't play dumb! You hired that truck driver to run me over!" she accused. "We would never!" Ray shouted. "We love you Mariah. What would make you think we would want you to be ran over?" the black haired neko-jin asked.

"You know that quote- "If you love something set it free... or cripple it so it can get away." You guy made me get a broken leg and plus so I can't run from you any more!"

"Mariah, that not true." Tala finally spoke up. "That would be one of the most stupidest ideas I ever heard of. What if that truck would have killed you, uh? Then what would we have done? Think logical." the red head said calmly. Mariah looked up at Tala, then at Kai, than to the floor. She looked like she was trying not to cry, which she was. Finally she said, "I...I don't want to choose."

"Well, can you narrow it down?" Ray asked. Mariah thought, then nodded. "It between Tala, Kai, and Ray." Lee already had something to say, "What about me?" he asked. The pink haired girl snapped her head towards her brother. "You promised you wouldn't argue." she reminded. He bowed his head, "Sorry."

Mariah swallowed. "I picked you three because you were the first to ask me to be with you. It's not that I don't love the rest of you, but if I choose Ray, I would automatically be with Lee. If I choose Tala, I would already be with Bryan and Spencer. If I choose Kai... you get the picture right?" she explained. The rest nodded in agreement. "Yay, so you don't hate us!" came from Tyson. Max was at his side smiling brightly.

"No... I could never hate you guys." they laughed. That's when a lady came in with a clip board. She smiled at Mariah, "I see your Mariah. You had these poor guys worried sick." her and Mariah chuckled.

"Oh, by the way I'm Dr. Fae." she introduced. "So, how are you feeling?" she immediately asked. "Pretty good for a person that got hit by a semi truck." the pink haired girl told her. The doctor wrote something down. Then she looked up and half smiled, half frowned at the guys. "Sorry boys, but this is the part were you have to leave." they all groaned, which made Mariah and the doctor laugh.

"I'm so sorry." Mariah apologized. It took them a long time to get out of the room. They didn't want to leave their precious angel in the hospital, with no one to protect her. She was wondering, exactly what or who were they to protect her from.

Most of that night she spent her time talking on her cell phone to her friend Hilary. "...I can't believe you got hit by a semi truck!" her friend exclaimed. "And I'm living to tell about it." they both laughed. "I feel sort of guilty though." Mariah admitted. "Why?" the brunette on the other line asked. "Well, even though the guy do a lot for me. I'm sort of... enjoying my time... without them."

She heard Hilary sigh. "Don't feel bad. I would be tired of people who follow me everywhere I went too." she agreed. Mariah sighed, "I guess your right." she smiled a little. "Well, I have to go. My mom wants me to clean my room." Hilary told her. "O.K. bye." "Bye." the pinkette hung up.

* * *

In the Demolition Boy's home 

They all sat on the sofa, not knowing what they should do. "So... what do you want to do?" Bryan asked. "I don't know, what do you wanna do?" Spencer asked. "I don't know, what do you wanna do?" Tala shrugged. "I know! How about we talk about Tala still liking Mariah." Bryan came up with something.

The red head glared a him. "I do not still like Mariah." he denied it. "Oh, come on Tala. It's so obvious." Spencer helped.

"Says who!" the blue eyed teen crossed his arms. "Says your face when ever you see her!" Bryan shouted. "I mean, your all like... uhhhh." Bryan made a drooling face. "I don't do that!"

"Yes, you do. And you act all stupid and happy-like." The blond added. "Yeah, with a bit of nervousness." was the lavender haired teen's addition. "I don't like her. She dumped me." the red head said sadly.

"Oh, my God!" Bryan gasped holding a book up to his face. "What is it Bryan?" Spencer asked. "Well, it said here in Mariah's book of 'Clues That Tell What Emotion Tala's Felling'." Tala and Spencer had question marks over their head. "Oooooooo.K" the red head said. "It says... it says...that your in love."

Tala smirked. "I'm not in love." Spencer and Bryan got closer. "I'm not!" Closer. "I'm not!" his face was turning red with anger. They still got closer. "I'm not! I'm not! I'm not! I'm not!..." he took a deep breath and thought.

"Am I?"

* * *

With the Blade Breakers minus Ray in Kai's mansion. 

Max and Tyson sat over on the other sofa watching a very, very sad scene. No, it wasn't on the tv, but over on the other side of the room. Max laid on his stomach with his head resting on his fists. Tyson sat up in Indian Style shaking his head. "This is nerve wrecking." the navy haired boy said.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing." Max stared wide-eyed. "You think he's o.k?" the blond continued. They spoke in a loud whisper. "I don't know." Tyson had a horrified look on his face, "Go ask." he nudged Max.

"I'm not asking, you ask." they looked back to the scary yet sad scene. "O.K. we'll play rock, paper, scissors." the navy haired kid suggested. "Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" Tyson had rock, Max had paper. "Ha! Paper covers rock! You have to go." the blond yelled/whispered. (A/N: I know it doesn't sound like it makes since, but it does, just whisper loudly.)

Tyson slowly walked over to their team captain. At lease who he thinks is his team captain. Kai, their once high and mighty leader, was now picking flower petals off some flowers he got from the outside garden and as he pick one he would repeat, "She loves me." pick another one. "She loves me not." another petal. "She loves me." another petal. "She loves me not."

"Um... hi Kai." "Sh... Tyson, can't you see I'm busy." he said in a serious face expression. "Picking flower... petals?" Kai glared at him. "I'm trying to figure out if Mariah loves me or not!" he barked.

"Kai..." came from Max. "This isn't the way you find out. You know even if you finish picking all of these flowers and it lands on 'she loves me not' all your gonna do is go back to the garden and pick some more until it lands on 'she loves me'." Max took the flower he had out of his hand.

"There's only one way you can find out." Tyson spoke softly. The room went silent.

"PSYCHIC HOTLINE!" Max shouted. Kai immediately grabbed the phone. Tyson went for the phone book.

* * *

At Ray and Lee's hotel. 

Nothing much here. Lee is asleep on his bed and Ray... where is Ray? Oh, he's outside talking to two mysterious figures. "So... do we still have a deal?" Ray asked them. "Yes... in two days Mariah will be yours and Kai and Tala will be in our hands." said one of them.

"Bring weapons, just in case." Ray told them. "Don't worry, we got this." the other reassure him. "Good..." Now, here comes the evil maniacal laughter.

* * *

Yay! I'm done! I tried to make this chapter funny. Key word tried.

Anyway, can you guess who the mysterious voice is? I'll give you a hint it's **NOT** Boris nor Voltaire. Ha! I got you there. **Review and try to guess who it is!**


	14. Jealousy Takes All

I know that I haven't updated in a really long time and I am very sorry, but I was catching up on some other stories.

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade, just my oc who you will find out about later.

* * *

Mariah was able to get out of the hospital 3 days later and surprisingly all her bones were healed, must be the neko-jin in her. She was currently at Tala and the rest of the Demolition boys house. Kai, Ray, Lee, Tyson, and Max were there too. 

Everyone sat in an uncomfortable silence. Mariah was wondering what happened when she was gone. Usually the boys would be talking, laughing, and arguing, but now... nothing.

She shifted her eyes from Tala, who was sitting beside her to Kai, who was sitting across from her. She was really hoping that one of the boys would start a conversation. Guess it's up to me. She thought, taking a breathe. "So... what cha' been doing?" she asked. The boys all chorused, "Nothing." then continued to be quiet. "Yep, that's interesting... one of my favorite things to do." she gave a half smile.

She waited for about another minute then said, "I'm gonna go outside." Getting up, she noticed all the boy were looking at her, but she kept walking. After Mariah walked out the door, Ray took out his cell phone. He dialed a number, getting the rest of the guys attention. He put the phone to his ear and said, "Yeah, so when is the restaurant opening?" The guys in the room all had confused looks on the faces.

Then Ray hung up the phone. Little did they know, that call had nothing to do with a restaurant. "Who was that?" Lee asked him. Ray shrugged and said, "A friend." With in a few minutes the boys had dismissed the strange call Ray had just made and were all thinking about a certain pink haired girl.

**Somewhere on a sidewalk**

Mariah walked along the side walk thinking about the boys strange behavior. I wonder what's wrong with them. Was it something I did? Maybe they weren't happy to see me. What ever the deal is I'm going to asked when I get- BAM! Her thoughts were cut off due to her hitting someone. "I am so sorry." she apologized. Then she looked at the person and noticed that she new who it was. "Hey, what are you doing in Russia?" she asked with a smile."And who is-" Mariah cut off yet again due to the person hitting her in the head with a gun.

**Back At the Demolition Boy's**

They had started a conversation since the thing with Ray's phone. They were talking about the last Beyblade Championship. "If I would have faced you instead of Kai, you would have lost." Tala told Tyson. "Yeah right, I already took you on remember. Oh, and I think you lost that time anyway!" Tyson's head was growing by the second.

Ray's cell phone rang this time. He answered it. "Hello?" he said. "What? How!...Wait, slow down. Where are you?" he said trying to be calm. "O.k. be there in a sec." he hung up. "You guys Mariah been kidnaped!" Everyone forgot about what they were doing and yelled, "What!"

"I don't know, but we gotta go meet Hilary at the park!" Running out the door with confused looks, the boy went to search for Mariah... again.

When they got to the park, Hilary was waiting at the entrance. "Hilary... what... are you... doing here?" Tyson managed to get out. The brunette had tears running down her cheeks. "I was coming here to see Mariah, she told me to meet her at the park, but when I came..." she was cut off by tears choking her. "When I came, I saw two men take her away in a black van.."

Hilary leaned on Kai and cried. Kai made a funny face and tried to slide away from her. The brunette stood up and blind some tears away. "Hilary, do you know where the van went?" Tala asked. Hilary nodded. "Down that road. I heard them say something about a weir house." she sniffed.

"You guys gotta find her, she's my best friend." Tala gave a "Hn!" the girl turned him. "What?" she asked. "Mariah's my best friend, everyone knows that." he told her. Hilary just rolled her eyes and told them to follow her.

She led them to an abandoned mansion somewhere out of town. They had to ride a cab, Kai payed of course.

The place was huge and creepy, spiders also lived there. A metal black fence surrounded it and at the begging there was a colossal black gate with the letters S and R on it. There was a dark cloud over the mansion for some reason.

Everywhere else was sunny. Lightning crashed in the sky and thunder roared loudly. "Hil, are you sure this is the right place." Max asked shaking behind Tyson, who was also shaking. "Yeah, I know this is the place." she reassured them.

Kai and Tala were the first to go up. The blunette knocked on the door. "Dude, why are you knocking? There kidnapers! What do you think their gonna do answer the door and give back Mariah!" Tala shouted at him. "Well we can't just go in." Kai told him. Then Tala turn the knob and opened the door.

"Or maybe we can." Kai corrected. Max and Tyson were very reluctant to go in. "You guys, maybe Hilary heard wrong. Why would anyone come here?" Tyson tried one last time to tell them to turn back. Bryan and Spencer were in front of them.

Hilary was leading the way. The place was full of spider webs and roaches. The floor creaked, which made the house more spooky. There was a huge picture on the wall of a women, she was a fair age and seemed to be rich. "You guys I think that picture is looking at me." Tyson said hiding behind Bryan. "O.k. _Scooby Doo_, stop being such a coward." Ray, who was standing beside Hilary, rolled his eyes.

All of a sudden something crashed. Everyone turn their attention to upstairs. There were four ways you could go. Two doors up stair or the other two down stairs. "Looks like we're going to have to spit up." Kai told them. Ray gave Hilary a look... then she nodded. "How about, Kai, Tala and Ray and Me, Bryan, Spencer, Max, Lee and Tyson." she suggested. "No! We can't spit up! Do you know what happens to people in spooky mansions when they spit up?" Max asked.

"What?" Tyson asked equally as scared as Max. "They get grabbed by... GHOSTS!" when Max said that lightning flashed outside of a window next to them. They both grabbed each other and gulped.

"You know, maybe we should call the police and let the handle it." Tyson suggested. "No! I'm not leaving the safety of Mariah in some stupid police's hands." Kai roared. Max and Tyson backed away. "We're going upstairs." Kai kind of ordered. So him, Ray and Tala went up stairs while Hilary and her group searched down.

Kai's group walked for a long time, searching everywhere up stairs. It wasn't long before they heard a scream. "Mariah!" they all yelled. Then they took off down a hall way where a trap door opened under their feet and the fell down. Then nothing...

Kai woke up to a mouse crawling on his leg. He made a horrified face and was about to hit it away when he noticed his hands were tied to a pole that came from the floor to the ceiling. "What the heck?" he looked around to see all of his friends tied up as well. Tala was beside him. "Tal... Tal wake up." he whispered. "Mariah, will you marry me?" he was dreaming. "I knew you would say yes..."

_I sort of feel sorry for him. I'll let him sleep... cause the only way he'll ever be with Mariah is in his dreams._ Kai thought proudly with a smirk. "Sorry Tal, you had your chance."

"Kai... must... kill Kai..." the red head mumbled. _Oh, so that's the way he feels about me. I should wake him up. Humph! Better be glad I'm so nice._

Just them someone walked into the room. Oh snap! Kai put his head down pretending to be asleep. The person walked behind him.

"Hey, Mariah. What do you say about going out with me now?" the person, who was none other than Ray, asked. "I say kiss my ass you jerk!" Mariah shot. She was tied to a chair in strong rope. The black haired neko-jin just smirked and laughed to himself. "We'll see how you feel when Hilary takes Kai away from you."

"You..." the pink haired girl couldn't even think of a name to call him. "I _hate_ you." she said through her teeth. "I know you actually mean love." he said with a smile. "No, I love Kai!" she knew how much he hated that fact so she thought she'd throw it at him. That retort made the two toned haired boy smile. "I already told you, he is going to be taken by Hilary!"

"Kai loves me, he would never go with her!" she argued. "Oh, but you should have saw them when you were locked up here. They were hugging and kissing. He hardly even cared that you were kidnaped." Kai was about to say something when the brunette came in. "So, what do we do with the others?" she asked him. (A/N: Just so you know I have nothing against Hilary, I just needed a bad guy... girl.)

Ray shrugged, "Ask Siren." he told her. "She said ask you." Ray sighed, "Can't you see I'm busy talking to my future wife." Mariah rolled her eyes at this. If only I could get out of this rope. Those bakas cut my nails. "I wanna know so I can take Kai and leave. Should I kill them?" she asked. "Man... let's go talk to Siren." Ray kissed Mariah on the mouth then said, "I love you baby." and left.

"Oh my God! I've got to get out of here!" she screamed. Kai laughed. "Are you trying to make me deaf. "Kai?" Mariah asked. "Your awake?" she smiled. "Yeah, you o.k.?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. You?" they spoke in a low voice. "I'm good. I'll be better if we could get out of here." he said with a little laugh. "You have a plan?" the pink haired girl asked. "No." Kai answered. Mariah sighed. "Oh, Mariah?" he asked. "Yeah Kai."

"That thing Ray said about me and Hilary ain't true. I don't like her and I certainly don't love her... you're the only girl for me." they didn't know it but they were both smiling. _It much easier to talk to her when we can't see each other._ He thought. _I wonder if I can tell her I love her. Do I have the courage._ He sucked in a breathe... _no_. "Don't worry Mariah, I'll get you out of here." Kai promised. "I don't know how, but there's no way I letting Ray walk away with you."

Mariah only smiled more. "Ah..." she cooed. "I'd love to kiss you right now, but I'm a little tied up at the moment." she joked. The place went silent again. "You know, when you got kidnaped all I did was worry about you. That's the first time in a long time that I was that scared... wait no it wasn't... when you were in the hospital."

"You were scared." Mariah asked amused. "Well yeah, because I care about you." he admitted biting his lip. "Boy, don't worry about me. I've been through so much stuff... nothing can take me down!" she boasted. "A little cocky there, I see."

"Shut up, you little mouse." she laughed. "Out of all the things you could have called me... why mouse." "Because mice are cute, like the one that's been sitting on my lap staring at me since I woke up... I name him Bolt." A little red eyed white mouse stared up at her.

"Did you scream?" "No. Oh! I have an idea! Hey, Bolt you mind biting this rope of?" Kai made a crazy face. "Mariah, I know you are not talking to a mouse." he was beginning to thing his lover was crazy and was about to say something when he heard, "Amazing how ya'll can have a conversation while you're kidnaped." there, standing at the door was a girl with mid-waist midnight red hair and a red halter shirt and blue hip hugger pants.

"Who are you?" Kai asked. "The name's Siren." she introduced walking up to Kai. "Hilary was right, you are cute. I may just take you for myself." "Hey, hands off Miss Siren, that blue haired boy over there is mine. Just thought I'd get that straight right now."

She walked over to Mariah. "You better be quiet. I'm not Ray, I'll put you in your place." Mariah pressed her lips together, "And I'll put my foot up your-" "Mariah! Are you forgetting who the ones tied up are?" Kai asked.

"You better listen to Hilary's boyfriend little girl, you might get hurt." That's when Ray and Hilary came in. "Come on let's take them to the basement and get out of here." Ray ordered.

"Don't rush us!" Hilary yelled. "And move away from my Kai." she walked over to the boy. "Come on! We don't have all day!" Ray yelled. "O.k. keep your pant until you get with Mariah, we're coming."

They went over and kick the other guys. It took them 30 minutes to get everybody to the basement. Only Mariah, Kai, and an unconscious Tala. were left in a room. "Don't worry Kai, I'm almost lose." Mariah told him. "What? How?" Kai asked. "Bolt is almost through with biting my rope of." Kai made another funny face. "Got it!" she rose from her seat. "You're the best little mouse ever!" she kissed it.

Then she got a knife of a shelf and cut Kai and Tala's rope. "Where'd you get the knife?" Kai asked. "Siren put it up in front to make me mad." Then they picked Tala up. "Come on, Tali wake up." She hit his face. "Huh, what happened?" he rubbed his eyes. "Explain later, escape now." Mariah dragged Tala out of the room followed by Kai.

"You guys why are we running?" Tala was confused. They were almost to the door, amazing how they knew where to go, but right before they got out Ray got in front of them with a gun. "Oh, that's why we're running."

"Baby, why are you trying to get away from me?" Ray grabbed Mariah. "Let her go!" Kai commanded. "Ha!" Ray put his arms around her waist and arms. "Leave her alone, she doesn't like you!" then Ray licked Mariah's cheek. Kai wanted so much to go and punch him so hard that he'd pass his house seven times. He had to keep reminding himself about the gun. "Tala, go find the others, I'll handle him." Kai said never breaking eye contact with the person on his most hated list.

Tala was just about to run off when Kai yelled, "Oh and watch out for Hilary and a girl with mid-night red hair! Their on Ray's side." "Sure thing!" Tala yelled back before running off again. "Now It's just me and you..."

* * *

**WAIT!** Turn the page! Yes, I actually finished the story! 


	15. 3 Little Words

Yay! This is my last chapter! I hoped you liked the story so far and right now I would like to thank all my reviewers and hope that they review my stories again! Much love for all! Now, the last chapter of Ray's Jealousy.

Disclaimer: I only own my OC

* * *

"Now It's just me and you." Kai said facing Ray. "Now, stop hiding behind MY future wife and fight me like a man." Kai dared. Ray let go of Mariah. "Go up stairs, baby, this might get messy." Mariah pressed her lips together, "I'm not going anywhere." 

"Mariah," Kai called her. "Please go up stairs?" he asked. "He has a gun!" Mariah yelled. The blue haired boy nodded, "I know." The pinkette waited for a while then went over to him and kissed him on the cheek, "Be careful." she whispered. "Can we get on with this, I already made reservation for me and Mariah in a hotel." Ray complained.

"Oh, don't worry, me and Mariah will put it to good use." Kai shot back. "I should shoot you right now, but I think I'll give you a chance to live. You can walk away and leave me and Mariah right now." Kai was about to say something back, when he started to think. "You know what, she isn't worth this." Ray raised and eyebrow and smiled. "Oh really."

"Really! I've been going through the ringer trying to get this girl back and I am not about to risk my life for her." Mariah stood mouth gaping. "You know what? I never even got a thank you!" he yelled up at her, "See ya!" he started walking out the door, but just as he was passing Ray, he swiftly kicked the gun out of his hand. The gun slid to the other side of the room.

"Ou!" Ray yelled holding his hand. "Tricked ya!" Kai stuck out his tongue. "You're about to wish you did walk out that door." "After I get through with you, you'd wish I did too."

Ray growled and throw a punch at Kai and missed. The second time he got him! It all was happening so fast Mariah couldn't even tell who was winning. They were equally matched. Then Kai picked Ray up and slammed him on the floor. (A/N: I've actually seen that happened before, except it wasn't a floor it was the ground and it was raining!)

Ray quickly got up and landed another punch on Kai the he tripped him and fell on top of him, putting him elbow in Kai's back. "What you got to say now Kai!" Ray yelled madly. Kai cringed and yelled back "Lose weight!" Then he flipped Ray over and gave him a blow to the jaw. They both stood up, determined not to lose this. "Ray, you don't know how long I've waited for this day!" Kai yelled. Him and Ray were currently staring each other down.

"I'm pretty sure I've waited longer." the black haired neko-jin spit out a tooth. Then they went at each other again. At sometimes Mariah had to cover her eyes. It all looked so painful, nothing like wrestling on t.v. this was real and deadly, in a way. Finally the last punch was thrown and one of them was victorious. The other lay eyes closed on the ground.

"No! Kai!" Mariah yelled. Kai had lost. "Come on baby, he's unfit to be you boyfriend." Now, to Mariah, Ray looked scary. Kai had did a number on him lip bust, black eye and teeth missing. "Come to me." he came closer to her. "Ew... no!"

Mariah ran further away. "But, you're my-" BAM! Kai's alive and he just hit Ray over the head with a gun. Then Mariah smiled and zoomed down the stair and jumped on Kai. She nearly cried when she saw how badly he was beaten.

"Ray's down. No more fighting. Then they shared a long passionate kiss only to be interrupted by some saying, "Ah... how sweet." They turn to see Tala standing with the rest. "So, I guess this means Ray doesn't get the girl." Tala said. "Nope." Kai told him.

Mariah smiled and kissed him again. It wasn't long before they heard sirens, but not the girl, police sirens.

It was raining outside, not that bad though, more like sprinkles. This time thunder clouds were everywhere. As the police was putting Ray in the car, Kai kissed Mariah and said, "My future wife." Ray growled and glared at him from out the window. Mariah waved good bye to him as the car drove away.

Then Lee came up to Kai. He just looked at him for a little while, then said, "Even though, I will never think anyone is good enough for my sister, I guess she can stay with you. But you have to promise you won't let anything happen to her." Mariah smiled and jumped on her brother. "Lee, I love you!" Then she kissed him on the forehead. "I promise." Kai finally said.

When the police put Hilary in the car Mariah said, "Hilary, I thought you were my friend." The brunette just rolled her eyes. The pinkette looked away sadly and was about to cry when she heard, "No, please don't take her away! I **love** her!" they gang turned to see the police trying to pry Tala off of Siren. "You can't separate us, we were meant to be!" he cried.

" What the...Tala! She kidnaped me!" Mariah stormed over to him, helping the cops get him to let go of Siren. Finally, she managed to pull the red head away. "No!" he yelled. "I'll call you everyday!" Siren yelled to him. "I'll write too!" The cops shut the door when she shouted "I love you!"

Tala fell to his knees. "You just met her!" Mariah yelled. Tala sniffed and said it was love at first sight." Everybody sweat dropped. Then he wiped his eyes. "Are you crying!" the pinkette walked in front of him to get a better look at his face. "What are we gonna do with him?" Kai walked up behind Mariah. "Take me with you!" Tala shout at the long retreated cars. They all shock their heads.

Then Kai and Mariah walked off to the side. "Mariah, I'm really sorry I got you into all of this." he apologized. She smiled, "It's o.k. It was worth it." That's when they rain had gotten worse. They hadn't noticed until then. As if on cue, Mr. D pulled up in a white limo and another behind it. "Get in kids." he rolled down his window and told them. Kai, Mariah, and the rest of the Demolition Boys got in the second limo.

They found it very uncomfortable to sit in a limo, wet. Mariah and Kai sat next to each other. The pinkette laid her head on Kai's shoulder. "I'm glad I went to the Russian fair that day." she whispered to him. "Me too." he whispered back. "I can't believe all that has happened in less than 2 weeks. You are the craziest, funniest, smartest girl I have ever met." she smiled up at him. "And I love you." Mariah gasped and lifted her head off his shoulder.

"You said it!" she smiled widely and they shared another long kiss followed by many others. The Demolition Boy pretended not to notice, talking about other things, but they would occasionally look back at the couple kissing at the back of the limo. Then they finally pulled away from each other breathing deeply After catching his breath, Kai said, "I love you."

"What, does that mean you want another kiss?" the pink haired girl asked. "That depends, can I get one?" he smiled. "That depends, do you mean it?" she asked making sure that it was love and not lust.

"Of course I mean it. I'll never lie to you." After he said that, they went back to their earlier position and again the Demolition Boys pretended not to watch. _I'll keep my promise to Lee, nothing will ever happen to her, I'll make sure. And one day, I'll also make her my bride, no person's jealousy can get in the way of our love, it's stronger.

* * *

_

So, did you like it? Please review and tell me how it was. Oh, and no flames please. Me and Lady J are out! See ya! 


End file.
